Noir Shadows
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: In 1776 Adrien Agreste had a nearly perfect life. But a jealous witch destroyed all that by killing his fiance, turning him into a monster, and sealing him away. In 1972 he is released and returnshe to his manor where he befriends a family and begins wooing a young girl who looks identical to his lost love. Dark Shadows AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of the 2012 movie and 1991 revival series.**

Adrien's pov.

My name is Adrien Agreste and this is my story however I must warn you that this is not a happy tale. In fact it is a very sad and frightening one, one of sorrow and regret. It is about how one mistake cost me everything but let me start at the beginning.

I was born in 1758 on a dark, pitch black night just as the clock struck twelve nine times. That is what as known as the devil's midnight. The priest who blessed me on the night of my birth said that a child born on the devil's midnight is destined for tragedy. But my father laughed it off for you see I came from a very fortunate family. We made and traded fabrics from different countries then sold them to the people of Paris. Our customers couldn't get enough of the expensive and exotic fabrics we sold such as Chinese silk, Irish lace, Egyptian cotton, English wool, Greek cloth, and other things like that. We lived in an enormous mansion that was built with only the strongest and finest materials. The Agreste Manor was said to be the crown jewel of all the homes in Paris.

I spent my entire youth be waited on hand and foot by my father's servants though I was never a spoiled child nor did I abuse my servants. In fact I was close friends with them especially my nurse Nathalie Sancoeur and my butler Julius Cesaire. Growing up my parents were often away at work so they would care for me and entertain me. It was almost like they were my second parents. I lived a carefree childhood, there were a few downsides but no one's life was perfect. My problems didn't start until my teen years.

It all started when my mother God rest her soul became ill with diphtheria. My father offered a king's ransom for any doctor who could save her but in the end she left us to go to haven. My father so grief stricken that he became obsessed with his work and forgot all about me. With my mother dead, my father absent, and not a single friend I became very lonely and sad and my depressed emotions are what led me to make the biggest mistake of my life.

Rum, that's how I coped with my loneliness. Every time my father let me down I went to get drunk and I made many mistakes in my drunken state but one in particular will haunt me forever. This mistake was made during one of the trading trips I took with my father, we were going to Italy to purchase a shipment of vintage and special thread. Father had promised me that once he finished up work we would go see the sixteenth chapel together, it was Mother's favorite place to visit when she joined Father on his business to Italy but as usual he was a no show.

Depressed and disappointed I went to get drunk at a tavern like I normally did and the bar maid who served me that night happened to find me very attractive. In my drunken state I let myself be seduced and spent the night with her. To me it was just a mistake I made under the influence of too much rum but she wanted commitment. I politely and gently rejected her then returned to France with my father. A year had passed since then and after being alone for so long I finally found my one true love.

Her name was Isabel De Barbarac, she was the daughter of one my father's partners. From the very moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one. For she was most beautiful woman God had ever made with skin as fair and pure as a pearl, lips and cheeks like spring roses, long dark brown hair that reminded me of ebony wood, and eyes more blue and angelic than heaven itself. She herself was an angel, kind, pure, innocent, and caring. We met during one of my father's yearly balls held at our manor. I was too shy to ask her to dance so she asked me and before we knew it we were hopelessly in love and engaged.

My life couldn't have been more perfect but alas just as the priest had said on the night I was born I was destined for tragedy. A tragedy that would cost me everything I held dear and turn me into a creature that even my own father loathed.

Now here's how it started...


	2. Chapter 2

1776

Adrien Agreste waited eagerly for his fiance Isabel De Barbarac to arrive at the Agreste Manor with her parents and servant. His eyes lit up when he saw her step out of the carriage and approached to door to be greeted by his father Gabriel Agreste.

"Good day Monsieur Agreste." She greeted politely.

"Good day to you as well Mademoiselle Barbarac and may I say how thrilled I am that you will soon be joining our family." He said.

"Not nearly as thrilled as I am."

"Isabel." Adrien said hurrying outside to take his intended wife into his arms. "I am so glad you are here."

"As am I. I have missed you so."

"Come with me quickly, I have a surprise for you."

"Wait! Let me, my family, and my servants get settled first."

"Oh right! Sorry I'm just so excited."

"I swear Adrien you maybe a man but sometimes you act like an excitable child." She giggled.

"Which is most improper for an Agreste." Gabriel said sternly.

"No need to be so strict Gabriel." A man said stepping out of the carriage hand and hand with a woman. "Let them be children because in a few more days we're going to lose them."

"Adrien you remember my father Jehan De Barbarac."

"Of course it's a pleasure to see you again Monsieur." Adrien said shaking the hand of who he thought was his future father in-law.

"And this is my mother Florika De Barbarac."

"I am pleased to finally meet the man my daughter is so in love with." Her mother said.

"And I am pleased to finally know where Isabel gets her looks from." Adrien said kissing her hand.

"You were right Isabel he is a tease." Her mother giggled.

"Now then shall we get settled in?" Julius asked.

"Yes, Julius please take our guest's bags." Gabriel said.

"That is not needed." Isabel said. "I can carry my bags just fine."

"No please do not bother with that Mademoiselle." A voice familiar to Adrien said. He then felt his heart stop in horror as a servant stepped out of the carriage and rushed to Isabel's side. She was Italian, with a slender and tanned body, long chestnut brown hair, and olive green eyes that screamed seduction and lust. He knew this woman, she had served him countless mugs of rum when he was sulking in Italy, she had seduced him with her lustful words and desirable body. "Allow me to carry your bags."

"Adrien this is my servant and best friend Lila Rossi." Isabel introduced. "Lila this is Adrien Agreste, my fiance and the love of my life."

She looked at Adrien with that same seductive and lust filled gaze she had the last time she saw him.

"How do you do Monsieur." She said. "Mademoiselle has spoken of you quite often."

"Uh...I see well she's never mentioned you."

"Adrien are you alright?" Isabel asked. "You're shaking."

"Am I? Forgive me, I beg your pardon everyone but I think I need a moment."

He went back into the mansion and upstairs to his room. Meanwhile Isabel and her family were led to the rooms prepared for them. Isabel's room was the picture of elegance and beauty complete with specially made furniture and magnificent self portrait of her. There was no doubt in her mind that Adrien had everything made for her.

"Pardon me Mademoiselle, I am very sorry." Lila said entering her room.

"There is no need to be sorry and there is no need to call me Mademoiselle." Isabel said. "After all we are friends."

"But I am your servant so friend or not I must be respectful toward you."

"Didn't I tell you Adrien was wonderful?"

"He seems that way Mademoiselle."

"Just think in just one more week we'll be married."

"I am so happy for you Mademoiselle." She lied. Lila was not happy at all about the marriage nor did she like Isabel for that matter in fact she despised girl. She had ever since they were children because she was jealous of her. Jealous of her beauty, her goodness, her loving family, but above all she was jealous that Adrien was marrying her. But she would personally see to it that wedding would never pass.

In his room Adrien took a sip of the tea Julius served him to calm his nerves.

"Pardon me for asking Monsieur but is everything alright?" Julius asked.

"I...I am fine."

"You are not a very good liar sir but if you wish to keep your problems to yourself I will not pry."

"Julius I...I made a mistake."

"What mistake sir?"

"Alright but don't tell anyone please."

"Your words shall only remain between me and God sir."

He then explained the whole situation to him.

"Well sir this is quite the issue."

"I'm not sure what to do. What if Lila tells Isabel what happened between us? She'd be repulsed and disgusted by me. She'd think I was a heathen."

"Now calm down sir, while I do believe you made a mistake I think the best thing you could do is first tell Isabel the truth about everything. She maybe angry and upset with you over it but if she truly loves you then she'll forgive you."

"You really believe that?"

"Of course. She wouldn't throw everything over one mistake you made long before you even met her but she might if you're not honest with her. Take it from a married man, you can't have real marriage if you're not honest with the one you love."

"Alright I'll tell her the truth tonight."

"Excellent choice sir."

After dinner Adrien pulled Isabel aside to tell her everything that had happened between him and Lila in Italy. Needless to say Isabel was not pleased in fact she was horrified.

"You...You were that filthy man who broke Lila's heart?" She cried.

"Yes." He said ashamed.

"How could you? Do you even realize how much you hurt her? You made her feel like she was worthless! She was devastated!"

"I know and I am greatly ashamed of what I did. I had no idea she was your best friend, I hope you understand that I had no intention of treating her in such way and I hope you can forgive me."

"I...I...I need a moment to think. Please."

"As you wish."

She left the room and went upstairs to her own unaware that Lila was hiding behind a curtain and listening to the whole conversation. She smiled and waltzed into the room.

"It has been awhile Adrien." She said. "A whole year since that night we met and not even a letter. You cannot imagine how hurt I was when Isabel told me she was going to marry you."

"Lila I'm so sorry for what happened that night. I wasn't myself. I wasn't thinking clearly. But I'll make it up to you."

"Well as a matter of fact I know exactly how you can make it up to me."

"How?"

She approached him in a seductive way and began running her fingers up his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked stepping away.

"Now that she knows the truth doesn't want you anymore but I still do. I have always wanted you and I know that you still want me."

"No I don't. I'm sorry Lila but I love Isabel."

"Lies! You wanted me that night! You loved me that night! Admit it! You're only marrying Isabel because of her wealth and status."

"That is not true! I love Isabel more than anything!"

"Another lie! She hates you Adrien! She'll never marry you!"

"Maybe so but that does not mean I'll come running to you. I love Isabel and if she calls off our marriage because of my mistake so be it."

"You say that now but mark my words! Once she leaves you you'll beg for me."

She then walked away. Isabel didn't speak to Adrien for the next few days, he began to worry that she was going to call off the wedding and never speak to him again. He wanted to drink away his sorrows and worries but he was afraid it would lead him to make another mistake so he resisted. Finally just when he thought it was all over he received a letter from Isabel asking him to meet her at the balcony.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked her.

"Yes. I've been thinking about what you told me Adrien and although I am shocked and somewhat hurt by these news you were honest with me and it was a year ago and I realize that I love you too much to throw everything we have away over one mistake you made a year ago."

"So do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"And do you still want to marry me?"

"Of course."

"I'm so happy and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

He handed her a box wrapped with bright red ribbon.

"I had this specially made for you." He said.

She unwrapped her gift to find a sliver music box decorated with sapphires and emeralds.

"Oh Adrien it's beautiful." She gasped in awe. She opened the box and sweet music filled the air. "It's the song that was played when we first met. But how did you-"

"I have my ways. Do you really like it?'

"I love it, I'll keep it with me forever."

"I'm so glad. Isabel marrying you will make me the happiest man on earth."

"Adrien if I really am going to become your wife then you promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise that we'll always be together and that you'll always be true."

"I promise. As God as my witness my heart will be yours and your alone til death do us part."

Their lips joined together in a passionate kiss of love. With their love reaffirmed and their wedding only three more days away all seemed well or so they thought. Lila was still obsessed with Adrien and could not bear the thought of him with another woman.

"You cannot marry her!" She said to him one night in his room.

"Lila enough of this."

"But she does not love you! She only wants you for your wealth and looks! I am the only one who really cares about you!"

"You are wrong! She loves me for me and I love her and like or not we will be married in three days."

"I know you! I know what you need!" She tried to kiss him but he shoved her away.

"Clearly you do not!"

"I know you Adrien Agreste! You love me!"

"I love Isabel! And as long as she lives on this earth I will never love another! Now get out!"

"Adrien." She growled. "I promise you, you will be mine or you will be sorry."

Those were her last words before leaving. If only Adrien had known just what Lila was capable of. You see before she became a servant to the De Barbarac family she grew up the daughter of a voodoo priestess and studied witchcraft. A dark gift of the devil which she had mastered perfectly and she would use it to destroy everything he loved. The next night when the moon was full Lila stood in her secret room over a cauldron. She threw some herbs and a lock of both Adrien's and Isabel's hair.

"If he doth another choose to lend his heart and eye then magic shall the slighted use that all he loves shall die!"

With those words said a terrible spell was cast upon the household and it began to effect. Adrien was in the library doing some reading when he looked at the window and saw Isabel running in the woods.

"Isabel? Isabel!" He called her but she didn't respond. Her face looked like sheer terror. He then realized her destination, she was going to Widow's Hill. A cliff where heartbroken widows had committed suicide to be with their deceased husbands. As quick as he could Adrien ran out of the manor and chased after her.

"Isabel! Isabel! wait!"

"No! Stay away from me! Help!"

But she didn't, she just kept running and running. She was under a spell that made her think everything she saw was a horrible monster trying to kill her. Adrien desperately tried to get to her but no matter how fast he ran he only seemed to get farther and farther away from him. Finally she reached the edge of the cliff.

"Help me!"

"Isabel no! Please!"

"Stay away from me you monster!"

In her haste to get away she accidentally threw herself off the cliff and crashed on to the rocks below, dying instantly. Horror and heartbreak crossed his face when he saw her dead body at the bottom.

"No...No! No! Noooo! Isabel!"

She was gone. The only person left in the world who truly loved him was dead. In grief he threw himself off the cliff and crashed on to the rocks right next to her but found that he was still alive and what was even more surprising was that he didn't have so much as a scratch on his entire body.

"Wha...What's going on?"

He then looked down at his hands. His finger nails had turned into black claws, he felt his teeth change too. He looked over at his reflection in the water and saw he had grown fangs while his green eyes had turned cat like and were glowing. He looked up to see Lila standing over him.

"You!" He cried. "You did this! What did you do?! What did you do to Isabel?! What did you do to me?! What have you done?!"

"A curse on your head Adrien Agreste. If you will not love me then those you do love shall die and you shall always be alone for now you are a monster that needs flesh and blood to survive!"

It wasn't long before Lila rallied up all the people in Paris together and formed a lynch mob after him. Adrien tried to hide but for him there seemed to be no escape, the people who had once considered him a good friend and gentleman now saw him as a monster even his own father turned on him. Fearing the worst he went back to the mansion and began writing a will.

"Adrien?" Julius said catching him.

"Julius! Please don't turn me in!"

"I'm not but what's wrong sir? Everyone is saying that you've turned into a monster. That you killed Miss De Barbarac."

"I didn't kill Isabel but I am a monster!"

He showed him the fangs and claws.

"Dear God in heaven!" He gasped.

"Don't be afraid! I'm not going to hurt you but I'm afraid my time here is almost up. A lynch mob will be coming for me tonight, they're going to kill me."

"I won't let that happen sir! If they want you they'll have to go through me!"

"Julius you have always been a loyal friend but I can't let you risk you're life for me. but I can give you this." He handed him the will he had written. "Everything Father left me will go to you and any of your descendants."

"Sir I-"

"Please! You're like a brother to me."

"Very well sir but mark my words if by some miracle you survive this night I will try to find a way to undo this curse you're under."

"You're a good friend."

Just then the doors of the manor burst open and the mob came in with torches burning bright and crossbows. The poor boy was held down and beaten without mercy then chained up in shackles.

"Kill him! Kill the monster!" People chanted.

Adrien looked at his father who stood there looking down at his son with eyes of disappointment and horror.

"Father please." He begged. "Don't let them do this."

"Don't kill him." Gabriel said. "Keep him contained somewhere so he may never hurt anyone."

He was then sealed away in a coffin and buried deep underground. Julius protested but his cries were ignored. Some time after that a shameful and guilt-ridden Gabriel got drunk and shot himself. As for Julius due to the will he got everything, the mansion, the money, and the business. He and his wife moved into the manor where they had many children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren but despite the joyful life they lived he became determined to some how undo the curse but he never did.


	3. Chapter 3

1972

Dear Diary

It has been one year since I escaped and I think I've finally been able to get on with my life.

I've recently taken in an interest in working as a governess for young Manon Cesaire.

I hope I'll be able to qualify for the job because I can't think of any other career to do now.

I see this as an opportunity for a new life and hopefully a new family.

Sincerely Marinette Dupain-Cheng

The young woman closed her diary and began looking out the window of the train she was riding in. She was between her late teens and early twenties. She had fair, pearl like skin, spring rose cheeks and lips, long midnight blue-dark hair, and pretty blue belle eyes. Her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she was an orphan girl who had grown up with a very sad childhood and to go through things that no child should have to go through. But now she was starting over, trying to erase the terrible past she knew and replace it with a wonderful future.

When her train arrived at the station she hailed a taxi that took her to the Agreste Manor. A mysterious place that was rumored to be haunted by ghosts. Originally it belonged to the wealthy Agreste family until one of their ancestors committed suicide while another disappeared and left the entire estate to a loyal servant and his family.

Once she arrived, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door as politely as she could. It was answered by a young man with tan skin who was wearing glasses.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Hi I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm here to answer the add for the new governess."

"Of course, right this way ma'am." He said.

He followed her into the manor. Her eyes were filled with awe and wonder when she saw all the incredible antique furniture, artwork, and other magnificent things. Marinette didn't know why but she felt like she had been here before. Like she had once lived here.

"I am Nino Lahiffe, the caretaker here. My boss Alya Cesaire will be with you in a moment." He said. "Wait here while I go get her."

"Okay." She said sitting down on a sofa by a fire place. Her eyes caught sight of the portrait that hung over the fireplace. It was of a young man, he looked about the same age he was. He was dressed in clothes from 1700's. His hair reminded her of the sun and his eyes were like two shinning emeralds. She didn't know why but something about the man in the portrait seemed very familiar to her. Like she had seen him and maybe even known him before.

"I wonder who this is."

"His name was Adrien Agreste." Her question was answered by a woman with reddish-brown hair and glasses. "He was part of the family that owned this house before my ancestor inherited it. They say he was the finest man Paris ever knew. Hi, I'm Alya Cesaire."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng I'm here about the add for the new governess."

"Yes. Nino told me that you were for that. Now before I hire you let me ask you a few questions. What experience do you have with children?"

"I took care of the children of a couple who let me stay with them for a year."

"Okay and education?"

"I was home schooled for most of my life but I'm a major in literature, history, and science."

"Okay now for some personal questions. How do you feel about the president?"

"I have never met him."

"The war?"

"I don't watch television."

"Do you believe all sexes should be equal?"

"Heavens no! Men would become unmanageable."

Alya smiled.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine." She said. "So where are you from?"

"Normandy."

"Any family?"

"Well my parents died of pneumonia when I was ten and I had an aunt and uncle but...I'm not exactly on speaking terms with them."

"I know what you mean. My parents died in a car accident five years ago, with them gone I've had to play the role of the parent to my sisters Alix and Manon and believe me they are a handful."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Alix is moody twenty-four seven and the word rest is foreign to Manon."

"Well all children are energetic."

"Yeah but I think mine are para normally active."

"I'm sure I can handle them."

"Don't worry it's only Manon you have to look after, I can handle Alix."

"Alright so is there anything else you want to tell me."

"Well my sisters and I aren't the only ones living here. You've already met Nino our caretaker, then we have Kim our family lawyer he's supposed to help us with our financial issues though I don't think he does his job well not to mention he and Alix always butt heads, and finally we have Dr. Chloe Bourgeois our live in therapist who I suspect is sleeping off one of her legendary hangovers."

"If you don't mind me asking why do you have a live in therapist?"

"Well you see Manon has special needs."

"How so?"

"Sometimes when kids lose someone they love they'll do things to help cope with their grief. You understand that?"

"Yes I know about stuff like that all too well."

"Right so Manon was really upset when we lost our parents and she claims that sh can still see them and talk to them."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, it was becoming a problem and unfortunately the only therapist we could afford was an alcoholic one who's a pain in my ass."

"I guess life has been pretty hard huh?"

"You have no idea. So listen due to lost artifacts which include keys there are only six bedrooms that are unlocked that have already been taken so I'm afraid you'll have to room with me or sleep on the sofa."

"That's alright I don't mind sleeping on the sofa and it's right next to the fireplace so I'll be warm."

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you've accepted this job."

"Manon get out of my room!" A voice screamed from upstairs. "And give me back my skates!"

"You have them all the time! I wanna play with them!" The voice of a child argued.

"Play with your dumb dolls! You know I don't like you touching my things!"

"Why can't you share Alix?!"

"Get out!"

"Excuse me for a moment. Duty calls." She sighed. Alya went upstairs and burst through the door of a bedroom. "Knock it off you two!"

"Alya tell Manon to stay out of my room and not to touch my stuff!" Alix demanded.

"Tell Alix that she's being selfish!" Manon cried.

"Enough! Now both of you get a grip or so help me I will ground you for a month! Understand?!" Alya shouted. "Now we have a guest, come downstairs and meet her."

Alya returned downstairs with two girls following her. One was about thirteen or fourteen and the other was about seven or eight.

"Marinette these are my sisters Alix and Manon, Manon and Alix this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Hello!" Manon said.

"So you're here to babysit the psycho." Alix said.

"Alix don't start!" Alya scolded.

"I'm not a psycho Alix!" Manon said.

"You don't even know what a psycho is!"

"I know that I'm not it!"

"Girls please!" Alya said. "Can you not be at each other's throats for once?!"

"She always starts it!" The two girls said pointing to the other.

"Stop it! Both of you go to your rooms!"

They gave each other dirty looks and went upstairs.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Marinette said. "I know what kids can be like."

"Anyway I'll let you get settled okay."

"Sure."

An hour later Marinette joined Alya at the dinning table for dinner. Sitting at the table with them was Nino, Alix, Manon, and two other people she hadn't met yet. One was a very tall and athletic looking man and the other was a woman with blonde hair who was smoking a cigarette. The woman was looking at Marinette with icy blue eyes that could kill her if they were a weapon of some sort.

"Who the hell is this trash?" She asked.

"Dr. Bourgeois this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the new governess I hired for Manon." Alya said. "And could you please not insult her like you do to my other staff?"

"Look if you have a problem with my mouth then fire me oh wait! You can't because if you don't have a doctor here to examine your sister then she'll go to an asylum and I'm the only one you can afford so I guess I can't."

"You really have a problem."

"You know I didn't have to come here you know."

"Oh boy here we go again." Nino said.

"I was once a high class woman, the daughter of the great Mayor Andre Bourgeois and I was living like a heiress and I could've stayed that way but I decided to come here and tend your sister's problems out of the goodness of my heart."

"No you did it because your old man cut you off for abusing his money." Nino said.

"Quiet you!"

"Marinette this is Dr. Bourgeois and the man beside her is Kim our lawyer." Alya explained.

"How do you do?" Marinette asked.

"I don't converse with garbage." Chloe snapped.

"Ignore her." Kim said. "So Marinette Alya says you're from Normandy. What's it like up there?"

"Well it's very beautiful especially in the morning just as the sun is coming up."

"Mom and Dad went to Normandy." Manon said.

"How do you know that?" Alya asked.

"They told me last night."

"Manon we've been through this Mom and Dad are dead."

"But that doesn't mean they're gone. They visit me every night to say goodnight and tuck me into bed."

"Really?" Marinette said.

"Yeah everyone thinks I'm crazy for it."

"Well I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in ghosts? Because I think that's what they are."

"You're so screwed up." Alix mumbled.

"At least I don't touch myself."

"You little worm! You were spying on me!"

"Girls stop!"

Marinette sighed, these people were quite strange but she kind of liked them well most of them. She never had a big family so this was a new and interesting experience for her. After dinner everyone chose to turn in. Marinette was in the living room preparing to lie down on the sofa when she heard something. At first it sounded like the wind but in the mist of it, it sounded like a voice. She followed the strange wind like voice down a corridor until she saw a glowing light. Getting closer to it she realized the light was a ghostly young woman hovering over the floor.

Marinette recognized her from her childhood. Growing up to cope with her parents's deaths she began talking to who she thought was her imaginary friend. But as time went by she wasn't sure what she was anymore. She knew she wasn't crazy but what else could it mean?

"He's coming." She told Marinette is a whisper like voice. "He's coming."

"Who?" She asked. "Who's coming?"

She just looked at her and began to slowly fly down the hallway while repeating the same thing.

"He's coming, he's coming, he's coming."

Then she disappeared into a wall. Marinette wasn't sure if she imagined the whole thing or if she was dreaming it but she now felt scared. She didn't know why but she did. She crawled on to the sofa and pulled the blanket over her while hoping that nothing bad was going to happen to her tonight. Unknown to her something was going to happen tonight however it wasn't going to harm her to the contrary what was coming tonight was someone who would be taking an interest in her. Someone who had been locked away for two centuries, waiting and waiting to be set free so that he may seek revenge and recover what was lost to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night, far outside of the manor several construction workers were digging up some earth so they can build a new museum over the land. In their digging the unintentionally uncovered something that had been trapped underground for many years.

"What the hell is this?" A worker asked looking closely at it.

It was a coffin. A coffin that was chained up in shackles.

"Fascinating." A historian called Jali said. "Pull it up."

The coffin was pulled out of the ground and placed down in front of him.

"Amazing! Judging by the design and craftsmen ship this coffin must've originated from centuries ago." He examined.

"We better call the police." Another worker suggested.

"Wait! Some one get me something to break these chains! I want to see what fossil has been preserved in this."

"Uh...Are you sure that's a wise idea? After all we don't where that thing came from."

"We'll know once I open it."

He grabbed a pair of strong pliers and went over to the coffin.

"Sir I really don't think-"

But he had already broken off the lock and undid all the chains. He swung the coffin door open expecting a skeleton to be inside but to his shock it was a man of flesh and blood. A man with a body that hadn't decayed at all. Then to his shock and horror the man opened his glowing, cat like green eyes and sized him by his throat. He took off at great speed, dragging him into the forest, brought Jali to his face and growled at him. He then threw him to the ground and took off with great speed into the woods.

He noticed a group of animals nearby and began to kill them and drain them of all their blood. The only animals he let live were a black cat and a ladybug which he transformed into little floating creatures.

"Whoa! What happened to us?" The black cat asked now being able to speak.

"We...We can speak." The ladybug said. "What's going on?"

"My name is Adrien Agreste and you two are now my servants." The man said. "I shall call you Plagg and Tikki you shall obey every command I give you or I'll kill you like I did to the other animals."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" The black cat creature called Plagg said.

"I do apologize for this barbaric threat but I need servants. Now can one of you direct me to the Agreste Manor?"

"The what?" Plagg asked.

"You mean the big house up top from here?" The ladybug now called Tikki said.

"Yes. Can you take me to it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Adrien followed the little creature toward the large and elegant mansion that he had grown up in. He took a moment to enjoy the long forgotten beauty of the mansion that he hadn't seen in almost two centuries. He then approached the doors and knocked on them.

"Plagg, Tikki, make yourselves scarce until I need you again."

They flew into the pocket of Adrien's jacket and hid there while the doors were answered by Nino.

"Can I help you?"

"Good evening I would like to request permission to enter this house hold."

"Well who are you?"

"I am Adrien Agreste the rightful owner of this house."

It was now Nino noticed how identical Adrien looked to the man in the portrait. He was in such shock and amazement that he didn't stop it from entering the manor. Adrien began observing the furniture and artwork in the manor. He was relieved that not much had changed since he had been here.

"Who the heck are you?" Alix asked when she saw him.

"I am the rightful owner of this house." Adrien said. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Manon and this is my sister Alix. You look a lot like the guy in the picture."

"Yes there is quite a resemblance."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Alix said. "What if you're just some creep?"

"I can assure you young lady I mean you no harm."

"Yeah well I wasn't born yesterday."

"He won't hurt us Alix." Manon said.

"How do you know?"

"My friend Emilie told me."

"Manon no one wants to know about your weird imaginary friends."

"On the contrary I would like to know who is she? This Emilie?" Adrien asked.

"She's my friend who likes to sing lullabies to me. She says I remind her of her son."

"Interesting you know my ancestor's mother's was named Emilie. Perhaps you were speaking to her ghost."

"Children!" Alya called. "Get away from that man!"

"Pardon the intrusion Madame-"

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Adrien Agreste."

"Children please leave the room."

Alix and Manon did as their older sister said and left.

"Now who are you really?" Alya said.

"As I said I am Adrien Agresete."

"Impossible! He died years ago."

"Is that right?"

"Yes! Look here buddy I don't know what you're trying to pull but I'm not one to fall for the tricks of con men! And further more you are never to speak to those children again!"

"Your devotion to family is admirable Madame and your suspicions understandable. "

"Now if you're here seeking money-"

"Who are you Madame?"

"Alya, Alya Cesaire."

"Cesaire? Would you have any relation to Julius Cesaire?"

"He was my great, great, great, great, grandfather who this house was left to after all the Agrestes died."

"Then worry not Madame for I shall not harm you or anyone in this house hold."

"And why is that?"

"Because your ancestor was the most loyal servant I ever knew."

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me the most loyal servant my family knew. You see I am not the Adrien Agreste I am his descendant."

"Descendant? He had descendants?"

"Yes you know he had many affairs with women before he died. Tell me what you know of his death?"

"Only from what I've heard from rumors. Some say he killed himself, others say his father killed him in a drunken rage, but the one that most people believe is that a lynch mob killed him after he went mad and murdered his fiance."

"Lies!" He hissed. "All lies! Both he and his fiance was murdered by a jealous whore of the devil!"

"Oooookay. Say you really are a descendant, why are you here?"

"To inherit the mansion promised to me in my ancestor's will."

"I don't suppose you have any proof of this."

Adrien pulled the deed to the house out of his jacket pocket.

"Worry not Madame I have no intention of forcing you and your family out of this mansion you are welcome to stay as long as you wish after all it's what my ancestor would have wanted."

"Really? So you're just gonna let us stay here? No catch?"

"None. Though I do have a few conditions. No one is to enter my room ever and no one is to disturb me when I'm resting."

"Okay. In that case welcome home Adrien Agreste."

"Come back here with my comb Manon!"

"But it's so pretty Mari. I wanna wear it in my hair!"

"Manon please! It's very fragile!"

The little girl came running into the room carrying a sliver and pearl comb.

"Manon what did you do now?" Alya asked her younger sister.

"I just wanted to wear Mari's pretty comb."

"And does that belong to you?"

"No."

"And did you ask for it?"

"No."

"And did Mari say you could have it?"

"No."

"Then that's stealing and you know that I don't approve of stealing. Now give this back to Mari."

"Okay."

"There you are!"

Adrien turned in direction of the voice that had been calling to Manon earlier and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Manon please give me back my comb." Marinette said.

"Alright." Manon put the comb in Marinette's hand.

"Manon what do we say?" Alya said.

"I'm sorry." Manon said. "Are you angry at me Mari?"

"No but this comb is very important to me, it was my mother's and it's the only thing I have left of her and my father so please don't take my things anymore."

Adrien didn't take his eyes off of her. Marinette got the feeling that someone was watching her and she turned around to meet Adrien's gaze.

"Oh hello. I didn't see you there."

"That is quite alright. Forgive me but I don't believe we've had a proper introduction. Mademoiselle."

"Oh right! This is Adrien Agreste he's a descendant of the former family that owned this house." Alya said. "Adrien this is Mari."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She said holding out her hand. "I'm Manon's governess."

Adrien looked at her in her deep angelic blue eyes. He took her hand and brought to his lips to place softest and most gentle kiss on it.

"Enchanted. Surely you don't let them call you Mari. A name like Marinette is so beautiful that I couldn't bear with to part with a single syllable."

"Tha - Thank you." She said blushing. "Will you be staying here?"

"Yes. This house was home to many of my ancestors. It's been a long time since an Agreste has lived here."

"Okay then I'm not sure where you'll sleep." Alya said.

"Worry not I have the keys to my ancestor's bedroom and many other rooms that are still locked. So if anyone else here doesn't have any rooms due the locked ones I'd gladly open the doors."

"Well all of us have a room except for Marinette."

"That's alright I'm fine sleeping by the fireplace." Marinette said.

"Nonsense a lady should always have her own room and I know just the one should stay in. Follow me."

"Okay."

He led Marinette upstairs down a corridor of rooms. He stopped on the fifth door and stuck a key through the whole. He turned the key three times to unlock the door which opened to reveal in elegant and beautiful bedroom. It was a canopy bed with a cream colored bed that had roses embroidered on to it and matching white curtains that hung from the bed. Also in the room was a wood craved wardrobe and a vanity complete with perfumes, combs, brushes, and a mirror.

"Oh my." Marinette said amazed. "This is the most beautiful bedroom I've ever seen."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes it's wonderful. But I don't deserve a room this nice."

"Well I think you do."

Marinette smiled then looked over at a portrait that hung on the bedroom wall. It was of a young woman who looked exactly like her except her hair dark brown.

"Who's that?" Marinette asked.

"That would be Isabel De Barbarac. She came here to marry my ancestor years ago, this was her room."

"Interesting."

Marinette stidied the portrait carefully while looking somewhat confused.

"You look very much like her you know."

"Really?"

"Yes. You do see the resemblance don't you?"

"I...I don't know...I mean our hair is different. Hers is a very dark brown, mine is a blueish black."

"One difference but the rest is identical. Same fair skin, same rosy cheeks and lips, same beautiful blue eyes."

"You...You think my eyes are beautiful?" Her blush continued to grow.

"Yes."

"Again thank you and thank you for giving me this room but are you sure you're okay with me sleeping here."

"I insist."

"Alright then and again thank you."

"You are most welcome Marinette."

"Well Mr. Agreste-"

"Call me Adrien."

"Adrien I better re pack my things and move them up here."

"I'd be happy to assist you if you would like."

"No thank you. Excuse me."

She left the room and went to get her things. Once she was gone Adrien looked back at the portrait of his fiance who had died so long ago.

"My Isabel." He sighed. "You've finally come back to me. And you're more beautiful than ever."

"What are you talking about?" Plagg said poking his head out from Adrien's pocket.

"Plagg do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Cats have nine lives so I guess. Why?"

"Because I believe Miss Marinette is the reincarnation of my Isabel."

"But she hardly knows who you are."

"They look identical."

"That could just be coincidence."

"Plagg's right." Tikki said. "And besides people only get reincarnated if they die with unfinished business."

"I thought that was only with ghosts?" Plagg said.

"It can go both ways. If a person dies with unfinished business most of the time their souls linger on earth as ghosts until their business is resolved but there are the extremely rare cases when a soul is reborn in a different body."

"How do you two know this stuff? You're animals." Adrien said.

"Animals are connected to nature and we have stronger senses so we know a lot more about spirits and the dead than humans do."

"And yet humans live longer than we do." Plagg said. "How fair is that?"

"Wasn't our choice Plagg it was God's."

"Well I don't care what you two say." Adrien said. "I know that Marinette is Isabel come to back to me in some way and I will not lose her again."


	5. Chapter 5

When Adrien located his old room he unlocked the door and had Plagg and Tikki bring his coffin in. Being a vampire he had to sleep in a coffin but he couldn't risk exposing himself to the others so he made sure his bedroom door was always locked and that the coffin was hidden under his bed when he wasn't sleeping in it.

"So Adrien if you're an Agreste how come we've never seen or heard of you?" Alya asked one morning at breakfast.

"I...I've been on my own for quite some time. You see I lost my family a long time ago and spent most of my time in a terrible depression."

"That's terrible. How did they die?" Marinette asked.

"My mother died of an illness when I was quite young and my father shot himself."

"Oh my God." Alya gasped quietly.

"Yes it would seem I had inherited my ancestor's curse of tragedy."

"Curse?" Alix said.

"I read about that in one of the old journals." Nino said. "The first Adrien Agreste claimed that he had been cursed by a witch to suffer tragedy all his life. Some people called him crazy."

"I heard that he was a murderer." Alix said. "That town's people hung him for killing people."

"Now Alix no one has any proof that actually happened and anybody who could've possibly witnessed it is dead so we must ignore the rumors." Alya said.

"So Adrien I'm going into town today to get some fish, wanna come?" Nino suggested.

"Thank you but maybe another time because I can't go out in daylight. I have a very rare skin condition in which I burn so easily. So I'm afraid I can never go out in the sunlight."

"Oh my goodness, how awful." Marinette said. "To never be able to feel the sun's warmth or see it's beautiful light. It must be terrible."

"No need to pity me Marinette, after all there are much more beautiful things I get to see." He gave her his best smile.

"Did someone say beautiful?" Chloe entered the room and sat at the table. "Because I am here."

"No one cares blondey." Alix mumbled.

Chloe grunted at Alix then took a sip of her coffee. her icy blue eyes then caught sight of Adrien.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Chloe this is Adrien Agreste a distant relative of the family that formerly lived here, Adrien this is Dr. Chloe Bourgeois our live in therapist." Alya said.

"A woman doctor. What an age this is." Adrien said.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said somewhat insulted.

"It's just that where I come from women don't really have that opportunity."

"Where exactly are you from?"

"Oh here, there, everywhere. It's been awhile since I've had a stable home."

"I know how that feels." Marinette sighed to herself. She got out from her chair and went to get another cup of coffee only to have Chloe cruelly stick out her foot and trip her. She fell down on the hard floor giving her knee a brusie.

"Woops! I'm sorry." She said faking regret.

Marinette huffed and then picked herself up, looking at her fiercely.

"I know for a matter of fact you did that on purpose and that was a very rotten move. But I'm not too upset about it because it only shows how pathetic you are."

"Excuse me?! Who do you think are?!"

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A simple governess who will not tolerant cruel mistreatment now if you'll excuse me."

Adrien was surprised by Marinette's reaction. Had that happened to Isabel she would've just brushed it off and walked away acting like it never would have happened but Marinette did no such thing. During the evening when the sun was down he watched her carefully, studying her acts and behaviors. She may have looked like Isabel but the personalities were different. Isabel was confident, elegant, proud, but respectful, obedient, and a people pleaser much like how he was but Marinette was shy, timid, clumsy, but not afraid to speak her mind or to defend herself and didn't care what others thought of her. He began to wonder if she really was his Isabel. However she did share Isabel's kind and gentle nature not to mention her a knack for needlework such as sewing and embroidery. so in a strange way they were both alike and different.

"Adrien is everything alright?" She asked him looking up from her needlework.

"Yes it's just so strange how much you resemble my ancestor's fiance."

"Can you tell me about her? What was she like? That is if you know anything about her."

"I know plenty. She was the very picture of a proper young lady. She walked with sophisticated grace, spoke in a most respectful way, she was full of pride and self confidence."

"Funny I'm the total opposite of that." She laughed.

"But she had kind and loving side too. She loved to play with the local children and would volunteer to help those sick or homeless."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She was so young and so." He said brushing a lock of hair behind Marinette's ear making her blush. "So very beautiful. My ancestor could not resist her kind smile and her beautiful blue eyes."

He gazed into them lovingly, she gazed into his shyly. Her cheeks continued to blush and she felt a little nervous.

"Did she...love him?" She stuttered.

"Yes and he loved her more than life itself. He would've given her anything she desired but their love was not meant to last. All too soon he lost her."

"How...How...How did she die?"

"It was a tragic accident. My ancestor caused it. He foolishly let himself fool around with other women and one in particular who he spurned jealously sent his beloved falling off a cliff to her death."

"Oh my."

"It broke my...My ancestor's heart and he swore that he would never forgive himself for failing to save her. Failing to protect her like he always promised her he would. For many years he wondered the earth with his broken heart begging for her forgiveness and hoping that maybe one day he could feel her soft touch again."

Marinette felt tears fill her eyes and stream down her face. Hearing all this made her so sad.

"That's...The saddest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh no please. Do not cry, I cannot stand to see someone cry especially when it's a girl."

He gently wiped her tears away with his finger while stroking her cheek so softly and delicately as if it was a snowflake.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It's just that tragic love stories always break my heart."

"I understand." He said. "To this day it still makes me sad."

"No one should ever have to go through something like that. They should've been married."

"It is in the past. So there is no need to fret over something that could've been."

"You're right, excuse me Adiren but I don't feel well, I think I need to go lie down."

"Of course. I hope you feel better."

She got up and went to her room. Adrien sighed, he was foolish to think that he could just turn this girl into a copy of his first love. Her personality differed from Isabel's so it would be best to keep his relationship with her strictly platonic and yet despite this he felt himself desiring her. Surely it was because of her resemblance to Isabel and no other reason.

But his thoughts were interrupted by his craving for blood. He could smell the scent of blood of everyone in the house, it smelled so sweet. Oh how he wanted to drink them all dry but he couldn't. He couldn't let himself do it. He would not allow himself to be a monster who murders innocent people. Thank God there were other things on this earth that carried blood other than humans. He went outside into the woods where he spotted a nearby farm that was loaded with fat, plump, cows and pigs. Licking his fanged lips he lunged for the livestock and began drain each and everyone of them dry.

Unknown to him Nino was outside picking up a package for Alya when he heard the sound of pigs squealing and cows moaning. He followed the ruckus to the farm and was horrified to find dead pigs and cows on the ground dead while one was being eaten or rather drank alive by Adrien.

"Oh my God!" He shouted in horror.

Adrien dropped the pig and looked up at Nino with blood smeared on his mouth and fangs.

"Holy crap!"

Nino started running away. At great speed Adrien went after him and grabbed him by his shirt. He screamed.

"Be quiet!" Adrien ordered fiercely scaring Nino into silencing his screams.

"What are you?" He asked in a scared whisper.

"I am a vampire." He said. "But don't be afraid I refuse to let myself drink human blood. that is why I killed all this live stock to prevent myself from attacking you or any other innocent human."

"Why should I believe you!"

"How about the fact that if I did drink human blood you'd be nothing more than a withered husk by now?"

"Okay that's one good reason."

"Look I swear I don't want to hurt you or anyone for that matter however understand that if you tell anyone about me I will have to kill you."

"What?!"

"Nothing personal but if word gets out that I'm a vampire then people get scared and next thing you know it's garlic and wooden stakes everywhere."

"Umm...Okay this is a lot to take in and I think I need to sit down for awhile."

"Alright you do that while I continue eating my dinner now if you'll excuse me."

Nino thought he would puke his guts watching him finish off that pig.

"Oh boy, everything is going black now."

He passed out on to the ground.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Plagg asked. "Eat him?"

"No." Adrien said. He lifted Nino's unconscious body over his shoulder. "We're gonna take him back and trust that he doesn't tell anyone about me or what he saw."

"And if he does?"

"Then we'll eat him."

"Adrien!" Tikki scolded.

"Well maybe not eat him but we'll find some way to dispose of him if he talks."

Adrien carried Nino back to the manor. He told everyone that he passed out drunk at a bar and shouldn't be disturbed til he 'sobered up.' The next morning reports to police were filed when the farmer discovered all of his cows and pigs dead. Investigators concluded that it was a wolf or some other wild predator but to make absolutely sure that was the case they sent some D.N.A blood and saliva samples from both animals to local blood scientist Professor Max Keante for studying.

"Well professor what do you think?" Officer Roger asked him.

"It's the strangest thing I've ever seen." He said. "The saliva from one of the bite marks left on the pig doesn't match with the D.N.A of a wolf. Whatever attack these animals wasn't a wolf."

"Then what?"

"I'm not sure but what I found interesting is that the D.N.A from the saliva seems to be mixing with the animal's blood, changing their genetic make up. They're dead so they animals won't be harmed any further it's still quite a mystery. I've never seen D.N.A do something like this. Was the farmer or any people attacked?"

"No Professor."

"Good but maybe it would be best if that farmer and his family moved away from that area to somewhere safe."

"Why is that?"

"Because I believe that whatever attack these animals is carrying some sort of disease and we can't risk any people getting infected least of all children."

"Alright I'll have the farmer and his family evacuated some where else and I'll warn anyone else living in that area about this."

"Thank you Officer and if you don't mind I'd like to investigate the crime scene and collect more samples."

"No problem but you'll need a policeman watching you."

"Of course and I'll call up an old colleague of mine and see if she can help though she won't be easy help." Max grabbed a phone, dialed some numbers, and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Hello operator, this is Professor Max Keante. Get me Dr. Chloe Bourgeois and tell her that it's an emergency."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay so let me get this straight you're not Adrien Agreste's descendant you're, the actual Adrien Agreste and the only reason you're still alive is because a witch turned you into an immortal vampire 196 years ago." Nino said.

"Pretty much. So what do you think?"

"I think this is crazy and that I should tell the police."

*Sigh* "I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice and this is the only way I can ensure you won't tell anyone my secret without killing you."

Adrien raised his hand and moved his fingers in a strange motion before Nino realized it he had no control over his body.

"What the? What did you do to me?" Nino asked.

"I now have total control over your body, a special trick we vampires have. I could control your mind too but I think every person should be free to think whatever he likes."

"What are you gonna make me do?"

"Don't be afraid I only have one command for you. You are not to tell a single living soul on earth who I really am and what I am. You can try to but your mouth won't allow you to say the words you need. If you even think about telling anyone your mouth will clamp shut and it won't open again until you put it out of your mind."

"I'll write them a note explaining everything."

"Your hands won't allow you to write that. If you try your hands and your fingers will just freeze until you forget about it."

"I'll find someway to tell them. I won't let you hurt Alya and her sisters!"

"Mr. Lahiffe I can assure you I have no intention of ever hurting Miss Cesaire and her siblings. To the contrary I want to protect them and provide for them."

"Why?"

"Their ancestor was my most loyal servant even after I was cursed. On the night I was sealed away a mob came to kill me. I told Julius what I was and yet he still offered to protect me even if it cost him his life while my own father chose to have me buried alive. He was more than my servant, he was family and he loved me. I was so grateful to him that before I was locked in that box left everything in my family will to him, his children, and his descendants. I am the last Agreste living on earth but they weren't my only family the Cesaires were too."

"You sound sincere but...Vampires...I know what they're capable of."

"Mr. Lahiffe you care deeply for Miss Cesaire and her sisters don't you?"

"I've known Alya and her family since we were kids. I'm her best friend, I've always been there for her, and after her parents died I promised myself I'd take care of her and her sisters, that I'd protect them no matter what."

"You're loyalty, devotion, and care for them is admirable and understandable. But I can't risk you exposing me so I'm afraid I can't undo my hold on you but I promise you I won't hurt any of them. In a weird way I'm in dept to them."

"I don't really have a choice weather to believe you or not do I?"

"No. You don't now if you'll excuse me I believe you need to get some rest."

Adrienthen retired upstairs to his room, locked the door, and began writing in his journals. He had to admit he liked Nino. True he didn't want him telling anyone what he was but he admired how devoted and protective he was of Alya and her family. People like that were very hard to find now a days.

But now was not the time to think about the good will of man. He had work to do. He needed to find a way to restore his family business and hopefully find someway to control his Godforsaken vampire urges.

Meanwhile across the hallway in her bedroom Marinette was having a restless sleep. It was another one of her nightmares, she had been suffering from them ever since she fled from the dark place she once knew. When she awoke she found the ghostly woman she knew gazing up at her.

"Help me." She said. "Help me."

"Help you what?" Marinette asked her. "I don't understand, who are you? What do you want from me?"

She looked down at her. Marinette could see tears coming from the spirit's misty blue eyes.

"I am dead but I cannot move on." She told her. "I'm trapped, only you can free me."

"Why me?"

"We are connected. You were born from my broken heart, from my soul. Therefore you must set me free."

How?"

"You must go to him, you must love him."

"Who?"

But she didn't answer, she just disappeared leaving Marinette alone with her thoughts. She was so confused and so scared. How she wished to God that she knew what this ghost wanted her to do and why she haunted her. But it would seem that she wouldn't be getting anymore answers tonight.

The next day Adrien began talking to Kim about the Agreste business. Though he was Alya's family lawyer his grandfather had a few notes on the Agreste fabric business.

"Hate to tell this Adrien but the most popular fabric business in Paris is the Rossi Company."

"Rossi? Why does that name ring a bell?" He wondered.

"They were some Italians who moved here, almost like magic they became the best fabric company and trading business in all of Paris. If I was their lawyer I'd be swimming in cash."

"Perhaps I could make a partnership with this company."

"Good luck everyone of their business partners have either gotten bankrupt or was arrested for stealing money from other companies."

"Really? Quite the strange pattern. Did the police by any chance think that perhaps the Rossi company was responsible for stealing?"

"They haven't found any evidence that proved it."

"Strange. Nevertheless I will not be discouraged. Partnership or not I will restore my family's business I swear it."

"Yeah one problem you don't have anyone who will do trade business with you."

"I'll find a way. Kim I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Get me the names of every fabric trading business."

"Okay but you'll never get one to work with you."

"You'll find that I can be very persuasive."

He then left Kim's office and made his way back to the manor until he saw Marinette at a diner talking with someone. It was a young man with red hair and bluish-green eyes. Adrien figured that he had to be an artist judging by the large sketch book he carried, the paint brushes sticking out of his pockets, and the small sliver of white paint on his cheek. He and Marinette were chatting and laughing, having a good time which made Adrien very upset. He walked into the diner and up to the table where they sat.

"Marinette nice to see you." He said.

"Oh hi Adrien. Funny seeing you here."

"If I may ask who is your friend?"

"Oh this is Nathaniel we met at the craft store the other day."

"Nice to meet you." The red head said holding out his hand to shake.

"Likewise." He said ignoring his hand.

"He's an artist." Marinette said. "He's very talented. You should see some of his paintings, they're wonderful."

"Well I wouldn't say they're that good." Nathaniel said blushing.

"Don't be modest, if you weren't that good they wouldn't be putting one of them in the Louvre."

"You have a painting in the Louvre?" Adrien said. "My you really are quite the artist."

"Thank you. Anyway um listen Marinette I was wondering if you would be my date to the opening of my painting tomorrow night?"

"I would love to. I'd have to ask Alya if I haveto watch Manon that night but I'm sure I'll be able to come."

"Well clearly I'm intruding so I'll just go." Adrien said leaving. However he felt great anger and envy. He knew that despite her appearance, Marinette was not Isabel. She was not his fiance, she was a single woman so she could go on a date if she wanted to but he couldn't help but snarl at the thought of her being with another man. He found himself bearing his fangs and fixing his eyes on Nathaniel's neck.

"Adrien don't do it." Plagg warned.

"Don't do what Plagg?" He asked him.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing."

"I'm not thinking of doing anything wrong."

"I doubt that, I can sense your anger and your jealousy."

"So can I." Tikki said. "Just walk away. Right now, please before you'll do something you'll regret."

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him however I don't think I want him dating her."

"Adrien please. She's not your wife, she's not your fiance, she's not your girlfriend. She has a right to go out with another man if she wants to."

"You are right." He said calming down. "I have no claim on her. She is free to be with the man of her choosing. I must not interfere."

He reluctantly went back to the manor and gazed lovingly at the portrait of Isabel.

"Why? Why God? If Isabel is never coming back to me then why create a woman who looks just like her? And why push her into the arms of another man? This is cruel and unfair. Do I really deserve this for that mistake I made?" He prayed.

But there was no answer, no verbal answer. All he could do was sit and wonder.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright what did you call me here for?" Chloe asked annoyed.

Max a former colleague of hers had given her a call. Before she became a psychologist she previously worked with him as an assistant hematologist. She hadn't heard from him in six years so she was quite surprised when he gave her a call.

"Well the thing is Chloe." He said. "A few nights ago a couple of cows and pigs were attacked at a local warm, authorities say it might be a wolf but I think it's something far more terrifying."

"And what makes you say that?"

"The D.N.A from the saliva left on the animals doesn't match with a wolf's and it was mixing with the other animal's blood, changing their genetic structure."

"And you called me because?"

"The D.N.A is unrecognizable and I was wondering if maybe you can identify it."

"It's been awhile since I've done stuff like this but I'll take a crack at it."

She looked through the microscope and did a close up on the saliva sample he had. She was surprised, this D.N.A didn't look like anything she had ever seen. Of course she hadn't looked into this stuff for a long time so she wasn't sure if this was abnormal.

"I've got nothing." She said.

"You're a psychologist right?"

"Duh!"

"Okay well if you see anyone exhibiting any strange and unusual behavior please let me know because I think this is the work of a person."

"What kind of person savagely murders cows and pigs like a wild animal?"

"I'm thinking this person is mentally unstable and terrible ill. That they're carrying a deadly new disease which I hope to God has infected any people."

"I think you're crazy."

"Well what about this." He showed her a photo of the animals dead bodies which had been taken at the crime scene. They had two, small, bite marks like a real slender knife had puctcured the skin. "Ever see animal leave a bite mark like that?"

"Can't say I have but that doesn't mean a person did it but I'll keep my eyes peeled. Now can I leave?"

"Be my guest."

She waltz out of his lab, got into her car, and drove back to the manor. Shortly after coming back she got a drink and began to do her hair and make up. She was drinking wine and applying eye shadow while gazing into her compact mirror. She then dropped her mirror startled when she thought she saw the door to her room open by itself through the mirror. But when she turned around she saw Adrien standing at the door.

"Did I frighten you Dr. Bourgeois?" He asked. "My apologizes, I was just looking for Marinette and wondered if she was here."

"No-No she's not." She said.

"Can I help you with cleaning up that broken glass? It would be a shame if you were to cut yourself and start bleeding."

"No thanks, I'll get Marinette to do it."

"No I'd wouldn't want her to cut herself either. I'll be right back with a broom, careful where you step."

He left. Chloe was sure that she was imaging things but it looked like he didn't have a reflection. But that was ridiculous right? It's not like he was a vampire right?

"I've been drinking too much." She decided and she put it out of her mind.

The next morning there was a loud knocking coming from the door.

"Coming! Keep your pants on!" Nino said answering the door. "Miss Rossi?"

"Hello Nino so nice to see you again." She said pulling down her shirt a little to show her cleavage.

"Wha...What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"I need to speak with your employer."

"Okay just wait out here and.-" But she just walked in. "Or you can just barge in without asking like you always d when you come to visit."

"Lila what are you doing here?" Alya said. "Last I checked you weren't coming back here ever."

"I was until I found out we had a new comer and I just wanted to give him a warm welcome."

"New comer?"

"Oh you know, blonde hair, handsome features, fierce green eyes."

"You mean Adrien?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"He's asleep."

"During the day? How odd?"

"He has a rare skin condition."

"Of course."

"What was that infernal banging?!" Adrien shouted as he came downstairs from his room. Lila smiled when she saw him.

"Adrien this is Miss Rossi." Alya introduced. "She wanted to welcome you to Paris."

"My apologies Madame I was just-" But his polite demeanor quickly changed into horror and a cold rage when he saw who it was.

"Hello Adrien." Lila smiled mischievously and shook his hand. "Remember me?"

Adrien remembered her alright. She was the woman who had ruined his life. The person who had damned his entire existence and haunted his nightmares. He had hoped to God that she had died years ago but realized that evil doesn't die so easily.

"Madame do you have any idea what I would like to do with you?" He growled under his breath.

"I can only imagine." She chuckled.

"Alya would be so kind ad to leave me and Miss Rossi alone for a moment."

"Sure but is everything okay?" Alya asked concerned.

"Everything is fine."

"Okay. I gotta get Alix and Manon up anyway."

She went upstairs and as soon as she was gone Lila sized Adrien by his shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss only to have him shove her off him.

"How dare you lay your cursed lips on me!"

"My aren't we upset?" She said. "Did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning?"

"You know very well why I'm upset."

"You're right I just like getting you angry, you're more passionate when you're angry."

"Have you any idea what you put me through?" He asked seething. "You killed the woman I loved and turned me into a monster."

"Adrien get over it."

"LOCKED IN A BOX! For two hundred years!"

"Don't over exaggerate it was only one-hundred and ninety-six."

"It was hell on earth! Because of you my own father had me buried alive! Left for dead!"

"Not my fault your father was an insensitive bastard."

"No but you knew he would chained me up or do something like that to me!"

"Well I'd like to apologize but I'm not really sorry."

"How in the name of almighty God are you here?! Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

"I would be but thanks to a little aging spell I can live for centuries and look like I haven't aged a day."

"You must've sold your soul to the devil to make that happen!"

"Strange you're so polite to everyone you meet yet you're as rude as you can be to me. Why is that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I shall have you tried for witchcraft and burned at the stake!"

"Ha! Good luck with that! Nobody believes in witches anymore. If you run around telling everyone I'm a witch they'll have you shipped off to the nearest asylum before you can even blink."

"Tell me what exactly have you been up to?"

"Oh not much. Let's see after your father committed suicide I decided to get into the fabric business. With a little witchcraft and voodoo I became the most famous clothing trader in all of Paris."

"So it was you who ruined my family business."

"It wasn't that hard you know. Granted not many people wanted to work with some servant girl but after ten years my status as a servant was forgotten and I became the richest and most successful woman ever. So what have you been up to since you woke up? Killed anyone lately?"

"No! I haven't!"

"You will. Eventually the thirst for human blood will overcome you and you'll kill for it!"

Why are you here? Come to rub it in my face that you're successful and that I'm a beast!"

"Pretty much, oh if only those stuck up De Barbaracs could see me now. They always said I'd never amount to anything, they always thought I'd be beneath them but now I'm on top."

"Isabel never treated you like that! She thought you were her friend! She cared about you!"

"Isabel was such a bore."

"She was kind to you."

"Kindness is for fools." Lila said. "That's what my mother always said. If someone is stupid enough to show you compassion take advantage of them and when you're done with them get rid of them."

"My God you're more twisted than I thought! And you're heartless too!"

"Adrien you've been kind for most of your life and look where it's gotten you."

"I will admit I was foolish not to see how twisted and evil you were years ago but just because you hurt people to get what you want doesn't mean I will!"

"Still so very naive but hey I guess some things never change. Tell me do you still have feelings for Isabelle? After all you can't really love a dead woman can you?"

"Get out! Get out of here!"

"Fine I have other calls to make anyway but don't worry I'll be back. Ta-ta."

She then waltzed out of the manor.

"Adrien who in the world was that?" Plagg asked from Adrien's pocket.

"That Plagg was Satan if he was a woman! She's the very bane of my existence! It's her fault I'm a vampire in the first place!"

"But how and why?"

"It is a story I don't like to tell."

But he ended up telling it to Plagg, Tikki, and Nino.

"She's a witch!" nino gasped. "I don't believe it. I always knew there was something about Lila that wasn't right but a witch?"

"Think about Nino for one hundred and ninety-six years the entire company has been run by one woman un opposed by anyone else not to mention any other company has worked with her has either ended up bankrupt or arrested." Adrien said.

"Whoa when you say it like that it really explains a lot. By why would she turn you into a vampire?"

"Because I...We...We had a one night stand back in Italy and I refused to be with her. I wanted to marry her mistress Isabel but she was jealous so she killed her and turned me into this."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"You think?! She's insane! And since I refused to love her she's made it her purpose in life is to destroy everything and everyone I have ever loved."

"What are you going to do?" Tikki asked.

"I don't know but I'm very afraid. Not of her but of what she could do to all of you and to Marinette."

"But why would she attack Marinette?" Nino asked.

Adrien led Nino to Marinette's room and showed him the portrait of Isabel.

"Oh my God." Nino gasped seeing the resemblance between the two women. "That's your fiance?"

"Yes."

"She...She looks just like Marinette."

"I know and that is why I'm terrified of what could happen if Lila ever saw Marinette and realized the physical similarities."

"What do you think she would do?"

"I really don't know but I don't think I could live with myself if she did to Marinette what she did to Isabel."

"What exactly did she do to her?" Plagg said.

"She placed a charm on her that made her see terrible monsters everywhere she looked. In blind fear she ran to Widow's Hill. I tried to stop her but all she saw when she looked at me was a monster chasing her. She was so frightened and so desperate to get away that she ran right off the cliff and died."

"Dear God!" Nino said. "Do you think Lila would-"

"I will see to it that witch never lays eyes on Marinette if I have to. Because I refuse to watch another woman die like that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe tried to forget the whole mirror incident but the idea about Adrien was nawing at her in the back of her mind like a starved rat. Determined to prove if it was or not she decided to pull a little trick on him. While dinner was being prepared, she slipped into the kitchen and when Nino had his back turned she dropped several cloves of garlic into the soup he was cooking. At dinner when the soup was served, Adrien could smell the garlic and backed away in horror.

"Adrien what's wrong?" Alya asked.

"Is there garlic in this soup?" He asked Nino as if he was accusing him of trying to poison him.

"No. No of course not!"

"Because you know I'm highly allergic to garlic. One taste and I could die."

"I know it's not in there."

"I can smell it!"

"Well I didn't put in there! I swear!"

"Well someone did!"

"I did." Chloe said. "I thought the soup could use some more spice."

"But Chloe you hate soup." Alya said.

"Well I thought maybe I would like it more if it had a little garlic. I happen to like garlic a lot."

"That must explain why her breath stinks all the time." Alix whispered to Manon making her giggle.

"Well Chloe if you wanted to add something you should've told me first because Adrien is very allergic to garlic." Nino said.

"Allergic to garlic and the sun? My how interesting. Are there any other allergies we should know about Adrien? For instance would you happen to be allergic to wood or maybe a certain type of water?"

Adrien could sense her suspicion and it made feel unsettled.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at Chloe but I don't like it" Alya said. "Leave Adrien alone, he's never bothered anyone so back off."

"Sorry just curious. But you're right I shouldn't pry after all you're right he's never bothered anyone." She started walk away and just as she was out the door she mumbled. "No one except some cattle and pigs."

No one heard it except Adrien who after dinner pulled Nino aside to talk with him.

"She knows Nino."

"Who?"

"Dr. Bourgeois."

"She does?"

"Yes, did you tell her?"

"No. You know I can't you kinda restricted me from telling anyone."

"Then how did she find out because I know she knows."

"Well I didn't tell her I swear."

"Well then how on earth did she...Oh God!"

"What?"

"A few days ago I came into her room and she was looking into a mirror. She must've seen that I didn't have a reflection."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I can't have her telling anyone my secret."

"You're not gonna kill her are you?"

"Of course not! Then again...No! No I'm just going to put her in a trance and erase she remembers about this subject."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chloe interrupted.

"I'm warning you Dr. Bourgeois if you tell anyone about this I will-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone. The fact of the matter is I want to help you."

"Help me? Help me what?"

"Help you become human again."

"That's impossible!"

"Not entirely. I have a friend who happens to be a hematologist. Doing a little research I've hypothesized that if I was to give you injections of human blood it could change your D.N.A back to human."

"Really?" He said daring to hope. "Is it really possible?"

"I believe so."

"Wait a minute!" Nino interjected. "You're being awfully nice all of sudden. What's the catch?"

"No catch. What can't I be nice?" She asked feigning innocence.

"Chloe I've known you for six years and you've never wanted to help anyone unless it benefited you in some way. So if you're going to help Adrien then what's in it for you?"

"I'm fond of him Nino. He's very charming and handsome." She said smiling at Adrien.

"Still not buying it. What are you up to doc?"

"Fine I was hoping that I could study the blood samples that I would take from Adrien and use it to maybe come up with a way to reach immortality."

"You're crazy." Adrien said. "That's impossible."

"Says the man who's been alive for two centuries and looks like his in his early twenties."

"Yes it's true that I'll never grow old but it's at an awful price."

"Which I might be able to fix."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Well do you know anyone else who might be able to change you back?" She asked.

Adrien thought for a moment. Part of him thought she was crazy and what she was proposing was impossible but another part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe this horrible nightmare of constantly needing blood and fighting the urge to kill humans could finally end. He saw no harm in trying.

"Alright I'll give your experiment a try but I doubt it will work."

"Trust me Adrien you'd be surprised what I can accomplish. Now wait here while I get the supplies." She left the room and went to her car so she could drive into town and get the supplies needed.

"Don't trust her." Nino warned. "Chloe is as crooked as they come."

"I have my doubts too Nino but if this woman can help me become human again then I cannot risk losing the chance to make it happen."

Starting that night Chloe began taking samples of Adrien's blood which she studied carefully. She then took samples of her own blood and Nino's which she mixed with some cleansing chemicals. She then boiled them under a certain temperature and began injecting it into Adrien's body.

"Okay this might hurt." Chloe warned as she held up the needle containing the serum. She stuck it into his arm, it hurt but Adrien had developed a high pain tolerance in his many years of life. "Now I warning to ya, you might feel a little feverish at first and it might take awhile before this kicks in."

"How long?" He asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to be patient."

"I'll try."

For two weeks nothing changed then one morning as Adrien was preparing to go his coffin before the sun came up he was startled to see his own reflection in a mirror.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked himself.

"Adrien you..." Tikki said surprised. "You have a reflection."

"Funny I always pictured myself taller." He laughed joyously. "I wonder."

"What?" Plagg asked.

"If I can stand in the sunlight." He went the nearest window and pulled up the curtains.

"Whoa now don't get carried away kid."

"I'm just going to stick my hand out."

When the sun began to rise he hid in shadows and as the sunlight started peeking through the window he stuck his arm in it only to feel no pain. No pain at all, to the contrary it felt warm and light. Taking a deep breath he stepped out into the sunlight and closed his eyes waiting to explode only to find that he was still here. He almost felt a pulse in his long dormant heart, he was standing in the sunlight and it wasn't hurting him. He opened his eyes and admired the beauty of the daylight that he hadn't seen in so many years. He smiled and rushed down stairs into Chloe's room.

"It worked!" He cried happily.

"What worked?" She asked.

"I have a reflection and I can stand in the sun. It worked! Oh God bless you doctor!"

He picked her up and hugged her tight which pleased her immensely.

"Now don't get carried away you're not entirely cured yet." She said. "And you can't stay in the sun for too long it could do so damage if you do."

"Well it's a start and I'm grateful to you for what you've done."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a walk."

"But Adrien if you stay out too long you might-"

"Don't worry I won't be long. It will only be an hour or two."

He got dressed, fixed his hair, and then went outside. He took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh morning air, letting himself feel the warmth of the beautiful sun. He never thought he'd feel this again, never but it would seem God had favored him this once.

"Adrien are you alright?" A voice behind him asked concerned. He turned to see Marinette standing across from him. Oh how beautiful she looked with sun shinning down on her and the morning wind blowing through her hair. "What are you doing out here? I thought you couldn't go out in daylight."

"I...Dr. Bourgeois has me on a special medicine that allows me to stay in sunlight but only for a little while."

"Oh...Well that's good but are you sure it's a good idea to be out here? Maybe you should go back inside."

"No. Not yet right now I just want to enjoy the morning." He sighed happily. "Would you like to walk with me?"

He offered her his arm to usher her.

"Sure."

Her arm joined with his and they began to walk together and talk. As the walked and talked Adrien began to observe and admire all the beautiful things of nature that he couldn't see in the dark. The colored leaves of autumn trees, the green grass, the blue waves that crashed against the rocks. He paid attention to every detail. For one moment Marinette sat down on a nearby rock and began sketching in her journal.

"What are you drawing?" He asked her.

"Well seeing all this nature has given me an idea for a fall sweater."

"Oh are you a seamstress?"

"Not exactly but I want to be. Actually I want to be a dress designer but I'm not sure if I'm good enough."

"May I?" He asked reaching for her journal.

"Sure."

She handed him her journal and he began looking at her designs.

"These are excellent." He said.

"You think so?"

"I know so and I'm sure if given the chance you'd be the greatest designer Paris ever knew."

"That's sweet but I'm not that good."

He handed her back her journal. The wind started to pick up, it urged her to start running. There was just something about running in the morning wind that made her feel so good. Adrien smiled as he watched her run, looking so carefree and happy. But his smile faded and was replaced by a look of fear when he saw her running toward a familiar area.

"No. No! Marinette! Don't go there!" He called but she couldn't hear him over the wind.

He ran after her, determined not to let her go where he feared she was going. Suddenly he didn't see Marinette anymore. He saw Isabel running from him toward Widow's Hill with fear and sheer terror on her face.

"Stop!" He called after her.

"No! Stay away from me! Someone help!" She screamed.

"No don't! Please!" Adrien shouted running as fast as he could. "Isabel! Don't be afraid of me! Stop!"

"Monster! Don't touch me!"

Then she reached the top of the cliff and ran off the edge, falling down to her death.

"No!" He shouted at her falling figure.

"Adrien what's wrong?"

He was snapped out of his flashback when he heard Marinette's voice. His hand went to hers and relief was in his eyes when he saw that Marinette had not gone over the cliffs just like Isabel did. He couldn't stop panting for five minutes.

"You...You shouldn't run around here." He said.

"Adrien I'm fine. I'm alright."

"Forgive me for my sudden panic it's just that...It would be...Horrible if you were to fall off this cliff."

"Adrien." She said sensing his fear and discomfort. "Is this where Isabel died?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God."

They both looked down at the bottom of Widow's Hill where the tides crashed against the rocks. Adrien held Marinette protectively, terrified that if he were to let her go she'd be gone forever.

"Can you do me a favor Marinette?"

"Sure."

"Please don't go here. It's too dangerous and if you were to fall I would-"

"It's okay, I won't. Let's go back inside I think you've been in the sun too long."

"Yes...You're right."

They went back inside the mansion and he decided to get some sleep in his coffin. He hoped and prayed from the bottom of his heart that it wouldn't happen again. It couldn't happen again. If it did he wasn't sure if he could bear it. Though he hardly knew Marinette he felt like that if anything happened to her he would regret it forever.

 **Please review I don't know if this is good.**


	9. Chapter 9

A little girl sat on her bed, alone in her room, crying and sobbing. Her mother and father had passed away from pneumonia and now she had to stay with her aunt and uncle. but they weren't exactly the best family, in fact they hardly wanted anything to do with her.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asked. She looked up to see a transparent woman sitting across from her on her bed. She was wearing in a slightly torn red dress and had long dark brown hair that was flowing.

"Who are you?" The child asked.

"A friend. Now tell me why are you crying?"

"My Mommy and Daddy went to heaven and now have to live here with my uncle and my aunt but they don't wanna play with me because they think I'm diseased."

"I'll play with you." She said.

"You will?"

"Yes what would you like to play?"

"Well do you like tea party?"

"Tea parties were my favorite thing to do in the world."

An hour later her uncle and aunt hear her talking to someone. They go upstairs to her room and find her sitting on the floor with a tea set and a doll. As she's pouring her pretend teapot into a tea cup she's talking to someone who doesn't seem to be there.

"Do you want cream or sugar in your tea?" She asked. "No? Okay then would like some macaroons? My Mommy always made some for tea time."

"Marinette who are you talking to?" Her aunt asked.

"My friend."

"You mean your doll?"

"No not Lissie. My new friend, the lady in the red dress over there." She pointed to what appeared to be nothing there. "Isn't she pretty? She likes to play tea party just like me."

"Marinette there's no one there." Her uncle said.

"Yes there is. Don't you see her?"

"I don't see anything."

"Marinette it's not nice to lie." Her aunt said.

"But I'm not lying, she's really there." The little girl insisted.

Her aunt and uncle looked at each other concerned but decided to brush it off as childish imagination. But this went on for several weeks and not wanting their neighbors to think that they had a crazy child living with them they decided to take extreme measures.

"No! Please! Don't do this! Please I'm begging you!" The little girl begged as two men dragged her to a van that would take her to the local asylum. "Please don't!"

Tears were streaming down her face, she kicked, and screamed desperate to get away but they were two strong. Her uncle and aunt just looked at her unsympathetic and untouched by her crying face. The men locked her in the back of the van and drove away. She began beating on the windows, screaming and crying.

"Please! I didn't do anything wrong! I was only playing with my friend!"

Marinette woke up from her nightmare/memory dripping in sweat and panting hard. Once she was able to catch her breath, she buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

She was just ten years old when her mother and father died from pneumonia. Her father's mother, her eccentric grandmother was seen as an unfit parent by the law at the time because she preferred to travel a lot and would've had Marinette home schooled instead of send her to a public school. So Marinette had been placed in the care of her mother's sister and her husband. But they pretty much ignored her and thought of her as an annoying burden. To cope with her loneliness she began talking to what she thought was an imaginary friend. Her aunt and uncle thought she was crazy so they had her sent to the insane asylum where she was locked away in a cold, dark, windowless room and subjected to painful shock therapy.

When she reached teen hood her grandmother began visiting her and the two came up with a plan to help her escape. Once she was free she began travelling with her grandmother for a year until she was eighteen, then her grandmother died and she found herself being drawn to the Agreste Mansion.

To this day she still couldn't believe her aunt and uncle, her own family sent her away to be tormented. She would've been better off if her grandmother had raised her.

"Marinette are you alright?" A kind voice asked. She looked to see Adrien in her room. "Forgive me for intruding but I...I heard you crying and I couldn't help but see if you were well."

"I'm...I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, silly of me to get worked up over it."

"Nonsense. A nightmare is truly a terrifying thing. I suffer from them greatly. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No...Not now at least."

"I understand. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better? Perhaps I could make you some tea to calm your nerves."

"That's very kind of you but no thank you. Besides it's almost morning, I better get ready."

"Well if you need a shoulder to cry on, I wouldn't object."

Marinette looked like she was going to object but then as if by instinct she fell into his open arms and wept. He stroked her hair with the most gentle touch and whispered comforting hushes to her.

"It's alright." He soothed. "It's alright. You know I think you could use a break. Why you like to join me for dinner next week?"

"Oh I don't know."

"Please."

"Well...Alright."

"Wonderful."

...

After receiving another injection he went into town to speak with the Rossi company's factory and trade manager.

"And why would I work for you?" He asked Adrien.

"Because I assure you that I will pay you far better than what Miss Rossi pays you now. In fact I'll double her normal pay." He said.

"While that offer sounds tempting there are things other than money she offers that I know you can't."

Adrien could tell by the dirty look in this man's eye he was going to have to try a different approach. He raised his hand toward the manager's face and put him in a trance.

"You have decided that you have grown tired of working with Miss Rossi and are now interested in a new company." Adrien ordered. "You shall quit her company and begin working for me."

"Yes sir."

In about a week the Agreste cloth trading business was reopened. It would take awhile before they became popular again but Adrien was a patient man.

"If you really want people to start working with you again you should hold a big event." Alya suggested to him.

"Event? Like what?" He asked.

"Well sometimes a fair or a contest or a dance."

"My family was known for throwing grand balls and dances. I believe that would surely bring in people."

"But what kind of music are you gonna have?" Alix asked. "It can't be that crazy old music you listen to."

"Alix!"

"Well it's true. You need something new and exciting. You need Jagged Stone. He's the most popular singer in Paris."

"The most popular singer in Paris is a rock?" Adrien asked confused.

"That's his name dummy."

"Who on earth would name their child that?"

"It's a stage name. Anyway if you were to get Jagged Stone to play everyone would come."

"But Alix we can't afford him." Alya said.

"But I can, worry not leave all expenses to me and I think we should make this gathering a little more interesting."

"How?"

"Perhaps we could give it a more historical theme and have everyone where clothes from when my family still lived here."

"That may not be such a bad idea especially with Halloween coming up. Kim, Nino, start making flyers and spread the word. We're having a ball."

Adrien couldn't help but feel very pleased with himself. For once things were going in his direction. He was getting closer to each of his goals, his goal of humanity, his goal of restoring the family business, and the goal of finding his one true love.

"Dr. Bourgeois I can't thank you enough for what your treatments have done for me." Adrien said during another of their sessions. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Your joy is my reward." She said. "So once you're fully restored to being human do you plan to pursue any close relationships?"

"What kind?"

"Oh you know romantic ones I mean."

"As a matter fact I've had my eye on one very special woman."

"Really?"

"Yes and when the moment is right I'm going to give her a very special gift."

"She's that special?"

"So much so and it's because of you that we may finally be together."

Chloe blushed. During these past few weeks she had found herself developing feelings for the young vampire man and she was convinced that she was the special woman he spoke of but she would soon learn that she wasn't.

Later that night Adrien planned a special and private dinner for him and Marinette. He had exquisite meals and wine prepared and decorated the table with candles, sliver, fresh cut roses. Marinette was impressed by everything.

"Adrien I swear a dinner in your dinning room beats any fancy restaurant in all of paris." She said.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself. So are you feeling better?"

"Yes and it was really nice of you to invite me to dinner but you didn't have to."

"Well you looked so upset the other night and not to mention you've been working so hard I thought you deserved a little touch of the pleasure."

"You know Adrien you're so much kinder to me than most people in my life."

"Has anyone been mistreating you? If someone has tell me. I shall make them suffer."

"No. No, it doesn't matter right now. It happened a long time ago."

"I see. So you also have a tragic past."

"You could say that."

"I guess you and I aren't so different then."

"No I guess not but please let's not focus on the bad things right now."

"Yes of course, right now things are looking much brighter. Especially with the ball coming up."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. It sounds fun."

"Will you be coming?"

"I'd love to but I don't have anything to wear."

"Surely you can design a suitable dress."

"Yes but not one that would fit with the theme. I wouldn't even know where to get the right fabric."

"You know I think I have something that just might work. Come with me."

He led her into a room where there was a trunk. He opened it and pulled off a tarp to reveal a beautiful, old fashioned wedding gown. It was white and cream colored with waterfall backdrapes topped with a lace-trimmed taffeta petticoat, and a long train with pleated taffeta embellishments and silver and French lace trim. It was embroidered with pearls, delicate flower and lace details, and a pink lace neckline. It came with a string of pearls, sliver earrings, a blue diamond ring, and a fabric flower-covered veil.

"Adrien this is beautiful." Marinette gasped in awe.

"It was Isabel's wedding gown. She designed the dress herself but my ancestor insisted that she wear his late mother's jewels with gown as she had always intended for her son's bride to have them." He said. "Though it's a shame that she never got to where it."

"Adrien I...I couldn't possibly wear this."

"Why? Do you not like it?"

"No. It's the most beautiful gown I've ever seen but it's much too valuable to your family. I'm not fit to where such a thing."

"I beg differ. Since you resemble Isabel so much I can't think of anyone more worthy to wear it and besides you can always make a few changes to it if you wish."

"Thank you, it's gorgeous. You think it'll fit?"

"I do in fact think in some weird way you were meant to wear in it."

"You're so sweet Adrien. Don't worry I'll return it as soon as the party is over and I'll take care of it."

"I know you will and I have something else for you."

"What is it?"

"Something to help you with your nightmares."

He handed her a wrapped present. She unwrapped it and found Isabel's sliver and jeweled music box.

"Adrien this...This is too much."

"Please take it, sweet music always keeps nightmares away."

"Thank you." She opened it and music began to play. She found herself humming along with the melody. "Strange...I know the song. Where have I heard it?"

"Who knows? Maybe you heard it in another life."

"Maybe."

 **Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette spent the entire next morning in her bedroom, admiring the music box Adrien had given her. She listened to the song and tried to figure out when and where she had heard it because she knew the song so well. As she listened to it's melody she gently ran a brush through her hair and began to hum. Chloe was walking by when she heard the tune and she recognized the music box, she had seen in it Adrien's room once or twice.

"Good morning Dr. Bourgeois." Marinette said still brushing her hair.

"Yeah uh...Good Morning. Um where did you get that music box?"

"Adrien gave it to me last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes we had dinner together last night and he also allowed me to borrow this beautiful dress to wear at the party this week."

"And why would he do that?" She hissed.

"I don't know...I guess he was just being nice that's all."

"Is he interested in you?"

"In what way?"

"Romantic wise."

"I...I honestly don't know and I really don't think it's any of your business."

Chloe didn't like this. Was Marinette the special woman Adrien told her about the other day? Why would Adrien want Marinette and not her? After all she was the one making him human. She was his salvation. And what was Marinette? Nothing but a winy nurse maid that's what she was. She had done nothing for Adrien and yet he was inviting her to dinner and giving her nice things like a music box.

"Dr. Bourgeois are you alright?" She asked her.

"Yes...I'm fine. Excuse me."

She left. Marinette sensed something was wrong and wanted to talk to her but realized that she needed to get Manon ready so she got dressed and left her room. Chloe marched downstairs and straight into Nino's room.

"Hey don't you knock?!" He said upset.

"Why does he want her?" Chloe demanded.

"Why does who want what?"

"Adrien! Why does he want Marinette?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night he invited her to dinner! And he gave her a music box! He's interested in her! And I want to know why! what makes her so special?"

"How should I know?"

"You know! Now tell me!"

"Sorry doc but I'm not allowed to spill Adrien's secrets."

Chloe grabbed him by his shirt and looked at him with crazy eyes.

"Now listen you! You're gonna tell me what's going on here or I'll report you to the cops!"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Because I...I...I'm worried for Adrien." She said calming down.

"Why?"

"Well as you know he's a vampire and sometimes vampires will have these urges to attack certain people. If he were to get too close to Marinette he might hurt her. So I need to know why he's in to her."

"I don't know about this."

"Come on you don't want Adrien to hurt Marinette do you?"

"No but-"

"Then we need to figure out what is exactly is going on between them."

"Okay but don't go crazy on me."

He took her upstairs to Marinette's room and showed her the portrait of Isabel.

"Adrien said that he was supposed to marry her years ago but she died. Weird how much Mari looks like her huh?"

"So that's why he wants her. Because she looks like a dead woman! I guess my hard work means nothing to him then!"

"Doc are you okay?"

"No I'm not! I'm hurt and betrayed!"

"Why?"

"What's going on here?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien your relationship with Marinette is a mistake! She's all wrong for you!"

"Chloe my personal relationships are none of your business!"

"Love me Adrien not her!"

"Chloe."

"I'm the one who's been more useful to you! Not that nurse maid!"

"Chloe I never thought you would have feelings for me. I'm sorry Chloe but our relationship must always be platonic. I don't want to hurt you but I find my heart yearning for Marinette."

"Why? Because she looks like some dead woman you knew? It's not her Adrien! It's not! And Marinette will never be useful to you like I am!"

"As I said before my personal relationships are none of your business."

"I'm going to tell Marinette everything about you! I won't let you touch her I won't!"

She tried to leave but Adrien grabbed her by the throat and applied pressure causing her to collapse.

"Adrien what did you-"

"Calm yourself Nino. She's just unconscious. When she wakes up she'll forget everything that happened this morning but I better be careful around her."

"You're not gonna kill her are you?"

"No. Now get her out of here."

"Wait one more thing."

"What?"

"What do you plan to do to Marinette?"

"Nothing, I can assure you she's in no danger from me."

"But you like her right?"

"Of course don't you?"

"No I mean you really like her. You did say your heart was yearning for her."

"Yes and it does."

"Adrien don't tell me it's because she looks like the girl in the picture. You know they're not the same person."

"I know Nino and I know that their personalities are different but I can't help but feel drawn to her."

"I don't like this."

"Everything will be fine Nino. You don't have to worry now get Chloe out of here."

Nino did as he said and carried Chloe back to her room. Meanwhile after dropping Manon off at school, Marinette went to the market to pick up some groceries. On her back she bumped into Lila and accidentally dropped her groceries.

"Oh excuse me, I'm so terribly sorry."

"You should be! Watch where you're going you-"

But Lila did not get to finish for she was shocked and horrified to see that the girl looked identical to her former rival.

"Is everything alright?"

"You!" She cried. "You! How are you here?! How are you even alive?!"

"Uh I think you're confused."

"You! You stay away from him! He's mine! He's mine! You won't take him from me again!"

"Who? I don't understand what you're talking about. With all due respect I don't know who you are, I've never seen you before."

Lila looked closely at the girl. True she looked like Isabel but she could sense that her body, her blood, and her mind were that of a different woman however she could also sense that Isabel and this woman shared the same soul.

"I apologize." She said fixing her harsh demeanor. "Forgive me you just remind me of a girl I once knew a long time ago, one who stole the man I loved from me."

"Oh..."

"You must understand she was really horrible to me, almost abusive."

"Oh then I understand."

"Here let me make further amends by helping you carry your groceries back."

"Oh you don't have to."

"I insist."

Lila bent down and began to help her gather up her spilled groceries.

"I'm Lila Rossi by the way."

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Hey don't you own the Rossi company?"

"Yes it was founded by my ancestor back in the 1700's. What's ironic about the whole thing is she started out as a maid for the rich."

"That is ironic."

"Now then where do you live?"

"The Agreste Mansion."

Lila froze.

"Oh you do?"

"Yes I'm the new governess for Manon Ceasire."

"How nice and um by any chance have you met Adrien Agreste?"

"Oh yes he's a very good friend of mine."

"Good friend? If you don't mind me asking, in what way is he a good friend?"

"Well sometimes we take walks together and he invited to dinner one night where he gave me this beautiful music box."

Lila felt herself bristle.

"Oh dear."

"What?"

"Well you see...This is very awkward."

"What is?"

"He and I...We used to be a thing."

"Really?"

"Yes and um...I'm only telling you this because you seem like a nice girl and I don't like seeing nice girls get taken advantage of."

"What do you mean?"

"Adrien is a very polite and gentleman like guy but he has a history of sleeping with girls and then ditching them."

"He...He doesn't seem like that kind of guy."

"Darling do they ever do? Point is if he's interested in you don't be so quick to fall for him. Like my mother always said men are as nice as they can be until they get what they want from you then they toss you aside like yesterday's garbage."

"I...I thank you for your concern but I don't think I have anything to worry about. I'm not exactly a great beauty."

"I suppose you're right about that." Lila snickered. "Adrien only goes after pretty girls."

"Right." Marinette sighed. "So I'm not pretty?"

"Don't take it personally lots of girls aren't."

"Oh...Well thank you for your help but I think I should go now."

"Of course, you seem like a busy woman. Have a good day."

"You too."

When Marinette got back to her room she sat down at her vanity and looked at her reflection in the mirror then back at the portrait of Isabel.

"Adrien says I look like you but you're beautiful and I'm not. To be honest I don't see the resemblance."

Marinette had never thought of herself of beautiful. In fact her aunt, uncle, and the people from the asylum had always referred to her that she was just some homely little girl but her parents and grandmother had always said that she was an exceptionally pretty child and that when she became a young woman she would surely be one of the most beautiful of all. But Marinette thought they only said it because they loved her.

"Marinette can you help me with something?" Alya called.

"Yeah, I'm coming."


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary

It has been three weeks since I moved to Paris

and began working as a governess at the Agreste Manor.

I must admit things were difficult at first

Manon is a very tough child and Alix is moody and

Dr. Bourgeois doesn't like me that much.

But Alya my employer has been so kind to me

And Nino the caretaker is so sweet

And Adrien, oh Adrien, he's just so wonderful.

Ever since I've met him he's been nothing but

Kind and gentle to me.

And I can't help but feel drawn to him.

Like in some strange way we had met before.

What do you think?

Sincerly Marinette.

Marinette closed her diary and prepared for bed when she thought she heard a voice. A woman's voice, singing a lullaby. It reminded her of when her mother used to sing her to sleep. She followed the singing voice to Manon's room. She quietly cracked the door open to see a woman with blonde hair and green eyes singing to a sleeping Manon.

"Excuse me." Marinette said. "But who are you? And how did you get in here?"

The woman looked at Marinette and walk toward her. In her hand was a book which she handed to Marinette then she disappeared into a wall. Marinette blinked and rubbed her eyes, not sure if what she had seen actually had happened. She tired to tell herself that she probably imagined it but the book was real which meant the mysterious woman who gave it to her was real too. She looked down at the book in her hands, it was a hard cover that had the words: Diary of Emilie Agreste in golden letters.

The next day Adrien invited her to go for a walk with him by the shore. He talked to her about how wonderful the sunlight and the morning breeze felt and how beautiful the water looked splash by the shore. Marinette only smiled and listened which he thought was very unusual.

"You haven't said much today." He said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything's fine it's just that I've been thinking about something that happened last night."

"What?"

"I saw a woman in Manon's room last night and she disappeared. I think she was a ghost...Adrien do you believe in ghosts?"

"Yes I do."

"At first I thought I had imagined it but then she gave me this book."

She pulled the diary from her hand bag and showed it to him. At the sight of it he nearly passed out from shock.

"Where did you get this?" He said taking the diary from her.

"I told you. A woman gave it to me."

"What did this woman look like?"

"She had blonde hair and green eyes, she was very beautiful."

"Marinette this diary belonged to my ancestor's mother."

"Really? You think that might've been her ghost I saw last night. But I'm still not sure."

"I am. Marinette have you seen this woman before last night? If you have you must tell me right now!"

"No. I haven't."

"Are you positive? Because I have to know! Do not lie!"

"I'm not lying. Adrien are you alright? You're scaring me."

He quickly calmed down.

"I'm sorry, you must understand my family means so much to me and my ancestor he...He was so very close with his mother. He was devastated when she died. It was hard for him to live without her."

"Adrien you almost make it sound like she's your mother."

"Emilie Agreste resembled my mother a lot, kind of like I resemble my ancestor. I guess in a way I see my mother through her."

"I know what you mean my mother died when I was just a little girl and so did my father."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Your parents must have loved you so much."

"They did and I miss them very much. Sometimes thinking about them makes me want to cry."

"It is sad when we lose the people we love but they would not want us to dwell on losing them. Rather they would want us to remember the joyous times we spent with them."

"You're right."

You know one of my favorite things to do at the beach was skip rocks. Wanna try?"

"I'd love to and let's make a contest out of it. Whoever skips the farthest wins."

"You're on."

They spent the whole afternoon skipping rocks across the sea and in evening when it was dark Adrien sat by the fireplace reading his mother's diary.

"Dear diary, today was my son's eighth birthday. We celebrated by having a picnic on the beach and riding horses through the woods. I don't think I ever seen my precious little boy so happy." Adrien read. "Oh Mother how I wish you were still here."

"She sounded like a kind woman." Tikki said.

"She was, the kindest and most loving woman that ever lived. I remembered when she died, I was thirteen when she became sick with diphtheria, I stayed by her side and begged her not to leave me but she said that she could not change what God intended. On her deathbed she gave her prized jewels, her string of pearls, her sliver earrings, and her blue diamond ring. She told me that she had hoped they would be passed down to her daughter when she got married but she never had one so she told me to give them to the woman I would marry to wear on our wedding day."

"That's so sad."

"When she finally died I wept for so many days and for so many years I suffered a great sadness. I found joy again when I met Isabel. We were so in love and when I asked her to wear my mother's jewels with the gown she made she told me nothing would have pleased her more. But then I lost her too."

"You've had a rough life huh kid?" Plagg said.

"Yes fate has not been kind to me but I swear that will have everything that was taken returned to me and this time I won't let anyone stop me."

Knock-knock!

"Adrien?" Alya said.

The kwamis quickly hid.

"Come in." Adrien said.

She entered his room.

"I just got a call from Lila. She wants to talk to you tomorrow evening, something about a business proposal." She said.

"Tell her whatever it is I'm not interested in doing business with her."

"She told me she thought you might say that so she told me to tell you that if you don't want to discuss it then to have Marinette go over there and pick up some notes she had for you."

Adrien froze, Alya didn't know it but if he refused then Lila wouldn't want Marinette to come over to collect notes. But Adrien knew so he reluctantly went to speak with her the next evening. When he arrived he found her a robe and lingerie with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of wine in another.

"You wished to speak with me?" He asked.

"Yes funny thing happend to me, you see my company's manager quit and went to work for you. Care to explain?"

"I talk to him the other day and offered him a very generous amount of money for his services."

"Right and hypnotizing him has nothing to do with it?"

"With you using witchcraft to rob your business partners and frame them for government money you stole, you're a funny one to talk."

"Still you should know better than to try and ruin my business."

"Is that right? Let's not forget you stole mine first."

"Look I'm not here to argue I'm hear to offer a proposal."

"Whatever it is the answer is no."

"I think you'll want to hear this. I admit at first I was pretty pissed at you for dumping me but after many years of thinking it over I've decided to put it behind me."

"Well good for you."

"And I realized that I want to start over."

"Come again?"

"I want to renew our relationship."

"Relationship?! What relationship?! We had a drunken one night stand and that was the end of it. There never was a relationship!"

"Adrien this constant denial of your feelings for me is very upsetting."

"Madame the only feelings I have for you is intense rage and disgust."

"Lies! You and I...We're a lot alike. We're both immortal beings of great power who greatly surpass everyone else in this city who crave love and affection. We can find what we desire in each other."

"If sleeping with you is what got me into this mess why in the name of God would I do it again? Know this you filthy, twisted, mad woman. I will die and burn in hell before I lie in bed with you again. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to."

"Adrien." She said making the door slam shut with just a flick of her wrist. "Don't make me angry. You know what happens when I get angry, if you refuse me I'll-"

"Do what? Kill me? You'd be doing me a favor if you were to do that because I'd rather die then live this miserable existence."

"Oh Adrien if I had wanted you dead you I would've killed you a long time ago. No I wanted you to suffer and just so you know if I can't have you then I'll destroy you and your family starting with that little governess you've been eyeing so fondly. The one who looks like Isabel."

Adrien's eyes flashed a blazing green, he sized her by her throat, and pinned her to the wall.

"You won't go anywhere near anyone in that house. If you I will-"

"Ah-ah, we wouldn't want your girlfriend to go over the cliffs twice now would we? Remember with just a wiggle of my finger she could start seeing frightening images that would send her running toward widow's hill and send her right to her death."

Adrien released her.

"I may not be able to do anything to you now but a warning to you if you hurt anyone in that house hold I will kill you." He threatened. "You maybe immortal but like me you can be killed too. So if you harm so much as one hair on Marinette's head then God forgive me I'll spend my entire immortal life trying to kill you in the most slow and painful way imaginable! And that is a promise I assure you!"

She could tell that he was serious and enraged her but also frightened her. Though she knew witchcraft a vampire's methods of hunting, killing, and torture were far more painful, dangerous. and merciless than any kind of spell or curse a witch could cast. So she understood how serious his threat was but that didn't mean she would give up however she wouldn't push her luck for tonight. So she retired to her room while Adrien went back to the mansion.

He was both worried and relived. He was worried by Lila's threats but relieved that she understood how dangerous he was and how cruel he could be if he wanted to. She needed to fear him and she did and as long as she feared him in some way then the people he cared for would be safe at least for awhile. He knew all too well that her lust for him was greater than her fear so he needed to be on his guard.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday evening was the night of the ball. The food was exquisite and gourmet. The decor of the house was stunning and matched the historical theme perfectly also they put out all the portraits in the ballroom of the previous people who lived there. With Jagged Stone providing the music it brought in plenty of guests. Speaking of the guests, everyone was dressed in costumes that were in design of clothes from the 1700's.

Alya wore a coral colored, gothic, bustle style dress with long sleeves and a petticoat while her hair was in a low bun. Nino wore a white dress shirt with a green jacket, brown vest, britches, stockings, shoes. Alix was wearing a redish-pink Victorian dress with a collar. Chloe wore a golden gown that looked like something that belonged to Marie Antoniette which consisted of a large skirt and a corset while she wore a powdered wig. Kim wore a suit similar to Nino's except it was brown. Adrien wore the last suit he wore to a ball which consisted of a dark blue jacket, white dress shirt, long black pants, and black boots.  
Manon was too young for a late night party so she didn't attend and went to spend the night at a friend's house.

"Great party Adrien." Kim said. "It's a big success."

"I wasn't sure about this at first but it is pretty fun." Alix said.

"Thank you very much."

His green eyes were scanning the area for a certain guest. It was the guest Adrien had been most anxious to see.

"Looking for someone Adrien?" Nino asked him.

"I'm looking for Marinette. I hope she came."

As if on cue Marinette entered the room. There she stood at the top of the stair way wearing Isabel's wedding dress and Emilie's jewelry. The white, lace gown made her look like an angel. The pearl necklace, sliver earrings, and blue diamond ring glittered in the light and made her look like she was surrounded by stardust. Velvet blush, ivory powder, and pink rouge had been applied to her face and part of her dark hair was pulled up into a small bun while the rest of her hair hung in waves. It was the exact same hair and make up style Isabel had in the portrait. When everyone saw her they gasped at how much Marinette resembled the woman in the portrait, it almost like Isabel De Barbarac had just stepped out of the picture.

Marinette made her way down the stairway slowly, all eyes of the guests not leaving her. They weren't too freaked out by Adrien's resemblance to the portrait of himself that hung over the fireplace because they assumed he was a descendant but Marinette had no relation to Isabel yet they looked identical minus the hair. They wondered how two non related people could look so much alike.

Adrien was staring too, more so than anyone else but not because of her uncanny resemblance. Because of her breath taking beauty. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. In a trance he went to greet her at the end of the stairway.

"What do you think Adrien? Am I as pretty as Isabel?" She asked.

"No. You're not pretty in the least."

"Oh..." She sighed. "I know but I thought-"

"You're beautiful." He kissed her hand. "Dare I say more beautiful than she was."

"Thank you." She said blushing harder now than she ever had in all her life.

"Marinette!" Alya said rushing over to her excitedly. "Wow girl you look amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Hey listen you have try the food it is so delicious."

"Alright."

The two women went to the food table where they talked. While they were gone Adrien went up to Jagged Stone and handed him a sheet of music.

"Excuse me but could you play this?" He asked.

"Sure Mate, I'll play any song you give me. This gig you gave me playing here is earning me a ton of fans. But it's a little old fashioned, do you mind if I modernize it a bit?"

"Of course."

Jagged took the sheet, sat at his piano, then put a microphone to his lips.

"Alright everyone I would like to start this evening with a special request."

He then began to play the song on the piano.

It was sweet and soft but at the same time sad and longing. As the song started gentlemen began asking ladies to dance.

"Marinette." Adrien said bowing respectfully toward her. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me to this song?"

She couldn't resist. She took the skirt of her gown and curtsied toward him. She placed her hand in his and he led her over to the center of the ballroom. Her hand grasped his shoulder while his held her waist, their hands interlocked, joining as one. They began to waltz slowly to the song playing their eyes meeting and never breaking apart. Though there were plenty of other people dancing around them, in their minds they were the only ones dancing. As she danced with him, Marinette felt a strange deja vu. Like she had danced like this before, here in this room, to this music, with this man. It all seemed so familiar to her and yet she didn't know why. When and where had this happen before?

When the song ended Adrien led her away to the gardens outside. The night air was cool and the sky was light up with glittering stars. Buy what really made the garden aglow were the flowers blooming. Primroses, lotuses, moon flowers, morning glories, and lilies of the valley.

"They're so beautiful." Marinette said.

"I thought you'd like it. You know this garden is where my ancestor proposed to Isabel."

"How romantic but it's also very sad that they never had a chance to marry and have a life together."

"It is but I believe that when two people love each other and are truly meant to be they'll always find a way back to each other and nothing can keep them apart, not even time."

"That's really romantic but I don't think that's always the case." She sighed. "Even if you truly love someone they can't come back to you if they die."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because...I know nothing on earth can bring my parents or my grandmother back. When my mother and father died I had to go live with my aunt and uncle but I was so sad and so alone and I..." She shuddered at the memories of everything. "I could see things that other people couldn't see so my family sent me away."

"To where?"

"An asylum. Where I spent many years being subjected to torture. I stayed there until my grandmother helped me escape, I stayed with her until she died. After her death something happened...I felt drawn here to this place...I'm sorry! I shouldn't be telling you this! You probably think I'm a freak."

"No. To send away a member of one's own family to a place of torture because one possess a gift is unforgivable. You did not deserve that and if I had my way I'd destroy anyone who dare hurt you."

He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Oh Adrien." She sighed into his hand. "No one sees me the way you do."

"I wish everyone did."

Unknown to either one of them Lila had just arrived wearing a very proactive and revealing black dress. It turned the heads of plenty of the male guests but there was only one man she wanted to see. Unfortunately the man she was looking for was very much interested in another woman.

"Marinette I...I don't think I can keep my feelings for you secret any longer." Adrien said gazing at her.

"What do you mean?"

"From the moment I met you I felt this connection, this pull toward you. I tried to deny it but I couldn't and now tonight I'm sure that I-"

"Wait! I can't! I mean you're wonderful but I...I'm seeing Nathaniel. I care about him."

"But do you have feelings for him?"

"No but I-"

She found herself losing her ability to speak. She was lost in his eyes and his eyes were lost in hers. Their hearts were beating and they couldn't think, only feel.

"Adrien I...Really don't think-"

"Just tell me to stop and I will." He whispered as he leaned in and brought her face closer to his.

She couldn't think, she just couldn't, not with him. It was strange how whenever she was with him she felt safe, free, and happy.

"Why...Why me?" She asked softly.

"Because you are the love I have been searching for, for so long and now that I have found you I swear I will protect you with my life."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to. Just know that you are my one and only love and that you are safe as long as I am here. Even if you don't return my feelings."

Their lips finally met and they began to kiss and embrace each other patiently. Adrien felt so content, it had been far too long since he felt a kiss like this. A kiss of love, true love instead of pure lust. He hope that this moment would last forever unfortunately their kiss was being witnessed by a jealous Lila.

She nashed her teeth and drug her nails down the wall as she watched Adrien kiss Marinette the way he kissed Isabel all those years ago. She had never been so filled with envy and hatred in all her life. That girl would pay for stealing him. She wouldn't allow them to be together, not in this life or any life. She would see to that.


	13. Chapter 13

For the rest of the evening all was calm and serene. The ball was a complete success, the Agreste business had become more popular, and best of all Adrien had once again felt the touch of a woman who he loved. Kissing Marinette had felt like kissing the face heaven, like a new heavenly light had entered his world of hellish darkness. In that moment he was in complete bliss.

But that bliss was quickly ended when he suddenly became overcome by a strange new urge. No it wasn't an urge it was a thirst. A thirst for blood. Human blood. It was so strange, he had never craved human blood before but now he had to have it. He felt like if he didn't drink human blood.

He rose from his coffin and quietly crept down the hallway, entering a bedroom which happened to be Marinette's. He looked down at the raven haired, ivory skinned young woman who slept peacefully in bed unaware of the potential danger she could be in. His eyes went to her delicate, soft, white neck. He licked his fangs as he began to fantasize about how sweet her blood would taste. He bent down, bared his fangs, and prepared to bite her. His mouth was centimeters from her throat but just as his fangs were about to pierce the tender flesh of her neck Isabel's dead body flashed into his mind. He saw her laying dead on the rocks below the cliff, her body broken and bleeding. A frightening image that was enough to scare him back to his senses.

"No!" He hissed quietly. "I will not make her my prey!"

He forced himself away from her sleeping form and out of her bedroom then fled outside. He tried to resist his thirst for human blood but his struggles were in vain. Try as he might his thirst would not cease until he drank human blood.

He sensed a man walking in the distance. His body full of thick, red blood that flowed through his veins. He didn't want to do it. He really didn't want to. But he had no other choice.

"May God forgive me."

That was the last thing he said before everything went dark. When the darkness cleared he found himself on his knees while a man lay dead on the ground with his throat bleeding out

Adrien looked down at his hands and clothes to find that they were stained with blood. He could taste the man's blood in his mouth.

Horror and disgust filled his soul. He had savagely murdered an innocent man and drank his blood. At first he didn't know what to do. He was so shocked that he couldn't move, couldn't speak, he couldn't even think.

He then finally came to the realization that he was a monster. A savage, murderous, blood thirsty monster.

"Oh God! What have I done?!"

"Adrien there you are!" He heard Plagg say as he and Tikki flew over to him. "We saw you go outside, what happened-"

But he couldn't finish because he and Tikki both became speechless when they saw the dead body. Adrien looked at the two of them, his face stained with both blood and tears.

"I didn't mean to." He told them pitifully. "I didn't mean to."

He just kept repeating that phrase over and over again. After awhile Adrien made a wooden stake and plunged it into the man's heart so he wouldn't be reborn as a vampire because that was a fate worse than death. Finally Plagg and Tikki helped Adrien back to the manor where they ran him a bath and cleaned him up. Even after they washed the blood off of him he still felt like the stains were still there. He still felt filthy.

"Adrien?" He heard a gentle voice say. He turned to see that Marinette had entered his room. "Sorry to barge in like this but I felt like something was wrong. Is everything alright?"

She was such a beautiful and compassionate woman. A beauty like her didn't deserve to be with a beast like him.

"I am fine." He lied. "I am sorry if I troubled you."

"Oh no you're not trouble at all. So you're fine? Nothing is wrong?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "Marinette that moment we shared at the ball...It is best that we forget it."

"What do you mean?"

"The kiss, the confession, please put it out of your mind and pretend that it never happened."

"I don't understand. You said that you had feelings for me. Was that a lie?"

"No. It was not but I cannot have a relationship with you."

"I don't understand Adrien. Last night you said such sweet, passionate words that made my heart flutter but now...You confuse me."

"I know. Try to understand Marinette there is something in my life...Something about me that...Prevents me from having a romantic relationship with anyone."

"Something is wrong. I can sense it in your voice. Adrien what's wrong? Please tell me. I want to help you."

"No one can help me."

"What does that mean?"

"Marinette there are things about me, horrible things. Horrible, dreadful, revolting things about me that I would never want to expose you to. It would break my heart if you ever saw the horrible things I had done."

"What horrible things? Adrien you're scaring me."

"Marinette just know this. I would never hurt you. Ever. I would die first but there are things I have to do to ensure that you aren't hurt. One of which is to keep our relationship strictly platonic."

"Adrien I'm afraid."

"Please don't be afraid of me I said that I would never hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you I'm afraid for you. Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't. Just trust me Marinette. Please."

"Alright."

Though her fears for him would still not rest. So the next day when she thought Adrien was away doing business she went to see Nino.

"Nino can I talk to you?" Marinette asked him.

"Yeah sure Marinette. What can I do for you?"

"Nino you're with Adrien more than anyone so maybe you can help me."

"Well that depends what do you need help with?"

"Something's wrong with Adrien. He was acting so strange the other night."

"How strange?"

"He was talking about himself doing horrible things and how he's trying not to hurt me. He wouldn't tell me what he was talking about. I was hoping that maybe you knew something."

"Sorry but I'm just as in the dark about that as you are."

"I feel like I should call the police but I don't know what to tell them. Nino what he told me scared me so much. I think he might be in some trouble."

"Alright calm down I'll go talk to him. I'm sure he's fine I think the reason he's freaking out so much is because of his freaking disorder."

"His disorder? What does him being allergic to the sun have to do with anything?"

"It goes a little further than that. He just doesn't have skin that's sensitive to sunlight. His blood work and his heart rate is very weak, he needs blood transfusions daily. This disorder may one day kill him and I think the reason he's scared of having a relationship with you is because he doesn't want to put you through the p

pain of heartbreak if he dies."

"Oh my God. He told you that?"

"Well not exactly but I believe that's the best reason."

"So he's dying?"

"No. I mean I don't know. It all depends on what Dr. Bourgeois does."

"Dr. Bourgeois?"

"She knows a highly professional hematologist who might be able to cure him but we don't know for sure."

"Well I don't care about that! I need tell him that."

"I think it's best you just leave him alone for awhile. He's going through alot and he needs some thinking time. You understand that right?"

"Okay I understand." She headed for the door but stopped. Without turning she said. "Nino when you see him tell him that no matter what happens I'll always be there for him. Always."

"I will."

She then left.

"She's gone you can come out now." Nino said opening the closet. A bat flew out and changed into Adrien.

"Thanks for covering for me."

"I don't like lying to her."

"It was for her own good. It would be extremely traumatic for her if she ever knew the truth."

"Now tell me what exactly did you do last night that freaked her out."

"I don't know if I should."

"What's the harm? I can't tell remember you basically control my mouth."

"Oh yeah I forgot but still I don't know if you could handle the guilt of knowing."

"What did you do man?"

Adrien sighed.

"Last night I...I killed a man and drank his blood."

"You what?!"

"Shhh!"

"Are you crazy?! You killed somebody!"

"Will shut up?! Don't make me seal your mouth up for good! Yes I killed a man and drank his blood but I couldn't help myself? It was like I couldn't control my body anymore and I had to drink, I had to kill, it was awful."

Adrien saw the look of horror in his eyes.

"It was either him or somebody in the house. Which would you have had me kill?"

"Well to be honest I would have preferred you to kill Chloe. Wait what am I saying?! Dude this is bad! The only reason why haven't squealed about you is because I thought you didn't drink human blood. Now all of a sudden you crave it?"

"It's not me it's Lila. She used witchcraft to make thirst for it. I know she did because the first person I went after was Marinette."

"Oh God what did you do to her?!"

"Nothing! I stopped myself! But that's why I told her those things. She has to stay away from me in case I lose control again."

"What about Alya? And Alix? And Manon?"

"Lila has nothing against them so they're safe from me. The only one in danger is Marinette. Nino I beg you do everything you can to keep her away from me! Please! If I caused her death just as I caused Isabel's I'd never forgive myself."

"Don't worry I'll keep her away."

"Good." He looked back down at his hands. The memory of the blood on them had forever been engraved in his mind. "Oh dear God will this nightmare of mine ever end?"


End file.
